Si seulement sa avait été comme Cendrillon
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano se retrouvent au prise de l'histoire de Cendrillon, mais … version mafioso bien entendu.
1. Chapter 1

**SI C'ETAIT SEULEMENT SA AVAIT ETE COMME CENDRILLON…**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano se retrouvent au prise de l'histoire de Cendrillon, mais … version mafioso bien entendu. _

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu lemon-POWAAA !**  
Couple** : Hibari x Tsuna**  
Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartient pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Divers** : Je tiens à préciser que sa n'est pas super conforme à Cendrillon mais vous en retrouverez certainement les aspects. Pour ce qui est du "conforme" à Cendrillon, sa c'est la surprise ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Il était une fois, un jeune garçon prénommé Sawada Tsunayoshi. Du haut de ses 18 ans, il était un garçon à l'apparence plutôt frêle et au visage tellement innocent qu'on aurait dit un petit lapin, dont les caractéristiques animales le définissaient plutôt bien : peureux et trouillard. Heureusement, c'était des caractéristiques qui avaient perdus en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il avait grandi. Alors aujourd'hui, malgré une apparence fragile, ses yeux étincelants et sauvages étaient deux perles assez rares pour embellir son visage auréolé de cheveux d'un brun clair et touffus. Son teint couleur de pêche lui donnait un teint lumineux et son sourire, qu'ils ne montraient qu'en de très rares occasions, était à lui seul un des plus grands trésors qu'il soit. Quoi qu'il en soit à l'heure actuelle, il était grandement occupé à récurer le sol de la cuisine, tâche qui lui avait été confié par son beau-père, le richissime Rokudo Mukuro. Celui-ci avait 2 fils, Ken et Chikusa, tout d'eux pourvu d'un caractère exécrable qui fessait qu'ils lui menaient la vie dure. Mais il s'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui, bien tenu de le leur dire, sous peine de se recevoir un courroux aussi pire que les supplices de l'Enfer. Son vrai père quand à lui, était décédé depuis 3 ans. Sa mère, s'était alors remarié à Rokudo Mukuro, l'un des plus grands parrains de la mafia italienne, et qui avait été éperdument amoureux d'elle, lui offrant alors une fortune, qui aux yeux de la jeune femme, aurait permit à son fils Tsuna de suivre une bonne éducation. Mais la mère de Tsuna avait toujours eu une santé fragile, et quand elle décéda quelques mois après son mariage, son beau-père l'avait tout de suite retiré de l'école dans laquelle on l'avait inscrit, et l'avait assigné aux taches ménagères de l'immense manoir de la famille. Mais ce n'était pas là les seules tâches qu'on lui confiait. Quand il s'agissait de se salir les mains, son beau-père fessait en sorte de l'envoyer lui pour tuer ceux qui s'opposaient à la famille. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le gentil petit garçon qu'il avait été par le passé et qu'il avait ses mains tachées du sang de ses victimes, coupables… et innocentes. Il s'était toujours efforcé de vivre du mieux qu'il pouvait en la mémoire de ses parents morts, qu'importe les actes qu'il serait amené à accomplir. Mais cela commençait à devenir dur. Et le poids de ses pêchés commençaient à lui peser sur les épaules.

Alors qu'il était concentré sur le nettoyage du sol auquel il s'appliquait déjà depuis trois heures (parce que bien entendu, les cuisines des immenses manoirs italiens étaient immensément gigantesques), il entendit comme un fracas et vit alors un large filet d'eau sale coulait jusqu'à lui. Sans même avoir à relevé les yeux, il savait d'avance ce qui venait de se passer. Ken ou Chikusa, ou peut-être les deux en même temps parce que les frères étaient inséparables, avait renversé le seau rempli de l'eau qui lui avait servi à nettoyer le sol. Qui était de nouveau sale, le seau maintenant renversé. Puis soudain, il reçut un coup à la tête et sa tête, joue contre le sol trempé fut plaqué par la pression d'une botte sur l'arrière de son crâne. Un gigantesque rire tonitruant retentit dans la pièce, rire qu'il reconnut entre mille comme étant celui de son si sympathique et aimant beau-frère, Ken. Tsuna ne chercha même pas à lutter, sachant qu'il ne ferait que s'attirer ses foudres. Et que s'il avait le malheur de se plaindre, sa punition viendrait directement du patriarche de la famille. Et tout le monde savait que ce qu'il fessait enduré à ceux qui osaient se révolter contre ses fils étaient une torture pire que la mort elle-même. Car ses dons que lui procuraient son œil maudit le propulsaient à un rang qui fessaient presque de lui un démon. Un Roi des ténèbres. C'est pour cette raison que Tsuna se contenta de grimaçait alors que Ken fessaient mine d'essuyer ses bottes sur ses cheveux.

- Le nettoyage n'est pas encore fini trou duc ? T'aurais du avoir terminer depuis trois heures déjà !  
- _Sa fait trois heures que j'ai commencé imbécile_, pensa Tsuna, les poings serrés.  
- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette eau sur le sol hein ? Comme sa, tu lambines au lieu de travailler ? Dépêche-toi de finir parce que père te demande mon con. Et tu sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre. N'est-ce pas ? rajouta t-il comme après réflexion.

Tsuna eut un sursaut violent auquel Ken répondit par un sourire pervers. Oui. Tsuna savait que son beau-père n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre. Et son beau-frère avait fait exprès de renverser l'eau simplement pour le mettre dans une situation embarrassante et ainsi avoir le plaisir de voir le courroux de son père s'abattre sur lui. Tsuna sentit la colère montait en lui et d'une main, il poussa de force le pied de Ken qui le maintenait au sol, et se releva à demi, un genou encore à terre. Quand il leva les yeux vers son beau-frère, il regretta immédiatement son geste mais il était trop tard. Un coup violent à la mâchoire l'envoya valsait contre les meubles, et il sentit une des poignées en fers des portes cognait contre son dos, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux. Ecroulé au sol par la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes et le visage, il se sentit presque soulagé d'être ainsi recroquevillé au sol pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard empli de fureur de Ken dont il sentit les pas s'approchait de lui jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le frappe de nouveau avec rage. Il lui distribua alors des coups de pieds à qui en veut partout sur son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il en eu assez. Puis Ken quitta la pièce sans rien dire, renversant au sol une pile d'assiette restait sur la table. Mais Tsuna n'en avait cure. Il resta au sol de longues minutes, se disant qu'après sa, ce que Rokudo père lui ferait subir ne serait pas plus pire que d'habitude. Il se leva alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait d'entre ses lèvres, et entreprit de continuait son nettoyage malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait tout le corps.

C'est devant les portes du bureau de son beau-père qu'il se retrouva enfin après avoir fini de nettoyer la cuisine. Les gardes qui gardaient l'entrée se regardèrent un bref instant avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Quoi de plus normal. Malgré le fait qu'il est pris une douche et qu'il ai changé de vêtements, on pouvait nettement voir qu'il était blessé et les gardes savaient pourquoi. Tsuna avait toujours été la tête de turc des deux frères Rokudo, ce n'était plus d'actualité. Tsuna grimaça et leva une main tremblante vers la poignée. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant la porte du bureau de son beau-père, il pouvait nettement sentir sa peur montait en flèche, fessant battre son cœur à toute vitesse. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas être dans la même pièce que lui.

- Qu'attends-tu donc pour rentrer ? Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna sursauta violemment et eut l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine tellement il battait vite. Il leva un bras tremblant vers son front pour y essuyer la sueur et déglutit avec difficulté, tendant son autre main vers la poignée en or, aussi dure et glaciale que la pierre et poussa la porte lentement. Malgré la terreur qui l'habitait maintenant, il avança à l'intérieur de la pièce, et l'un des gardes, sans même se retourner, ferma la porte derrière lui. Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, il attendit, son cœur battant la chamade, alors qu'il pouvait sentir le regard de son beau-père vrillé sur lui, le dévisageant surement de haut à bas. Il put même sentir son sourire moqueur alors qu'il devait noter ses récentes blessures et son rire, si particulier, emplit l'immense pièce.

- Kufufu. J'avais pourtant dit à Ken de ne pas trop te malmener. Cela risque de gâcher mes plans. Et tu sais bien, Tsunayoshi-kun, que je n'aime pas les imprévus de la sorte.

Il le savait. Il savait que sa se retournerait contre lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Rokudo père était en train de le rendre coupable de quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas déclenché lui-même, juste pour avoir un prétexte pour le martyriser. Et Tsuna savait de quelle façon son beau-père comptait lui faire payer.

- Je… je suis dé…. désolé Père. Ce n'était pas mon intention croyez moi, réussi t-il à articuler d'une voix tremblante.  
- Kufufu. Allons Tsunayoshi-kun. Tu sais que je n'aime pas non plus qu'on s'adresse à moi en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Montre-moi donc ton visage.

Relevant lentement la tête, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de laisser la peur transparaitre nettement sur son visage, alors qu'il pouvait voir dans toute sa splendeur, le sourire sardonique de son beau-père. Celui-ci était assis sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau, les deux mains appuyées sur ses 2 genoux devant lui, ses jambes croisées avec élégance sur le bureau. Il déplia ses mains et en leva une vers lui, à hauteur de son visage.

- C'est bien mieux ainsi, Tsunayoshi-kun. A présent recommence. Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu tout à l'heure.  
- Je… suis désolé Père.  
- Kufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun, est-tu idiot ou le fait-tu exprès juste pour avoir le plaisir de m'embêter ?  
- Non ! je… ce n'est pas'  
- SILENCE !

Tsuna sursauta, son cœur ratant un battement alors qu'il pouvait voir dans la pénombre de la pièce, l'œil de sang de Rokudo père brillait d'une lueur démoniaque. Celui-ci se leva de son fauteuil, une main sur son bureau, alors qu'une de ses longues mèches glissaient sur son visage pale.

- Tu sais que tes excuses ne changeront rien à l'histoire n'est-ce pas…

Rokudo avait quitté son bureau et s'était lentement approché de lui, d'un pas si lent qu'au fur et à mesure que son ombre se rapprochait de lui, sa tension ne fessait qu'augmenter, l'accablant d'une douleur sourde. Bientôt, alors qu'il fut juste en face de lui, la main ganté de cuir de son beau-père vint recueillir son menton et le força à le lever, afin que leur regard se croise de nouveau. Ses lèvres étirées en un large sourire montraient une expression démoniaque, alors que son œil droit étincelait de plus belle, d'un rouge comme le sang. De sa main qui maintenant son menton prisonnier, son majeur vint caresser sa pomme d'Adam, lui arrachant un frisson alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement dans un gémissement muet.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire n'est-ce pas…. Mon mignon…

Il passa son autre main derrière le dos de Tsuna, glissant ses doigts sous sa chemise.

- …et adorable...

Releva encore plus son menton, approchant ses lèvres entrouvertes des siennes.

- … Tsunayoshi-kun.

Rokudo père scella alors leur lèvre dans un baiser violent et sauvage, introduisant sa langue humide et brulante entre les lèvres d'un Tsuna tremblant de peur qui gémit, ses mains agrippés malgré lui au bras de l'homme qui l'emprisonner pour ne pas s'effondrer. L'adolescent essaya alors de mettre fin au baiser, quand il sentit que le souffle était en train de lui manquait, mais une main de Rokudo vint se plaquer à l'arrière de sa tête afin de l'obliger à rester immobile, alors que sa langue continuait son ballet sensuel à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Finalement, Rokudo mit fin au baiser avant de dessiner le contour de ses lèvres humides du bout de la langue, continuant son exploration en dessinant la ligne de son menton, le creux de sa gorge, mordillant entre ses dents chaque centimètre de sa peau. Puis d'une main, il l'entraina de force avec lui et le souleva par les cuisses pour le coucher violemment sur la surface de son bureau. Tsuna n'avait cessé de trembler jusqu'alors, ses larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

- Père… s'il vous plaît souffla Tsuna d'une voix tremblante.  
- Contente-toi de faire ce qu'il faut mon petit Tsunayoshi-kun si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse vivre l'enfer.

Tsuna se laissa faire en silence, ses larmes coulant de plus belle, se disant que ce qu'il subissait était déjà en lui-même un véritable enfer. Cela fessait presque deux ans qu'il se prostituait contre sa volonté pour son beau-père, celui-ci éprouvant un plaisir pervers à le voir pleurer et trembler sous ses étreintes. A force, l'adolescent avait pensé qu'il s'y habituerait et qu'il n'avait qu'à se laissait faire, que ce n'était qu'à chaque fois l'histoire que de quelques heures mais il s'était trompé. Chaque nuit qui suivait chacune de ses débauches, il n'avait de cesse de faire des cauchemars. Il n'avait pas réussit à avoir une seule vrai nuit de sommeil depuis la mort de sa mère. Alors que son esprit essayait de s'évader dans de vaines pensées, il put sentir malgré tout les mains de son beau père arrachait sa chemise, les mèches de ses cheveux d'un reflet bleuté sombre comme la nuit chatouillait son ventre, alors que sa langue humide venait caresser l'intérieur de son nombril, puis venir mordiller l'un de ses tétons, dont il en saisit la pointe entre ses lèvres. Il la lécha et la mordilla jusqu'à qu'il durcisse sous l'assaut de ses caresses. Il traça alors des cercles autour du bourgeon en feu, faisant tortiller Tsuna sur le bureau, sa bouche mordant son poignet pour s'empêcher de crier. Rokudo esquissa un sourire satisfait et saisit le poignet que mordait son beau-fils pour le lever vers lui, le forçant à se redresser un peu et à adopter une position assise sur le bureau. Il se saisit de son autre main et la posa sur son sexe dont il lui fit tâter les contours avec une expression narquoise non dissimilé. Tsuna frémit et ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose mais cela commençait à devenir difficile.

- Allons Tsunayoshi-kun. Si tu ne te dépêches pas je vais finir par perdre patience. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Tsuna sursauta et leva les yeux vers son beau-père dont l'œil rouge s'était soudain mis à étinceler. Les gardes qui étaient restés devant l'entrée entendirent alors un cri perçant retentir et ils firent de leur mieux pour masquer leur trouble, alors que les deux fils de leur parrain se tenaient non loin d'eux, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. A l'intérieur de la pièce, c'était désormais un Tsuna figé par la terreur qui se tenait devant Rokudo dont le sourire s'était fait de plus en plus diabolique, alors que ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme s'il était possédé.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je recommence Tsunayoshi-kun, dépêche-toi, continua t-il avec une voix mielleuse.

Il y eu alors un silence entrecoupé par les sanglots et la respiration haletante de l'adolescent, jusqu'à ce que les deux mains de Tsuna se glissent vers la ceinture de son beau-père pour en défaire la boucle dans un tintement métallique. Puis ses doigts s'insinuèrent à l'intérieur du vêtement pour s'enrouler autour de son sexe et le libérer de l'étau du pantalon. Sans un mot, Tsuna se laissa glisser du bureau pour tomber à genoux devant Rokudo et bientôt, sa langue vint timidement en lécher le bout déjà humide avant de l'envelopper tout entier dans sa bouche, tel un fourreau de satin brulant. Sous la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit, Rokudo s'appuya, ses deux mains sur son bureau pour ne pas flancher, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres alors que Tsuna enroulait sa langue autour de son sexe brulant, ses mains effectuant elle aussi un va et vient en rythme avec sa bouche. Cela dura de longues minutes, interminables pour l'adolescent qui avait désormais l'impression d'agir comme un automate. Cela aurait été tellement mieux si sa avait été réellement le cas, ainsi il n'aurait pas eu à endurer et comprendre la réalité à laquelle il fessait face aujourd'hui. Soudain, il sentit les mains de son beau-père se saisir de son visage, le forçant à se redresser et il fut une nouvelle fois couché sur le bureau, Rokudo s'insinuant entre ses jambes, son sexe durcit par la plaisir venant cogner la bosse qui s'était formé sous son pantalon. Tsuna en rougit de honte alors que l'homme en face de lui semblait se délecter de la situation. D'une langue passait sur ses lèvres comme un prédateur se pourléchant les babines avant d'entamer sa proie, Rokudo père vint introduire une nouvelle fois sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du garçon pour un nouveau baiser moite et brulant alors que ses mains venaient à son tour libérer le sexe de Tsuna pour le caresser dans toute sa longueur. Rokudo s'écarta de son visage avant que l'adolescent ne lui morde accidentellement la langue sous la vague de plaisir que lui procurait ses mains sur son sexe et, entreprit de le lécher à son tour, suavement comme si il avait eu sous ses lèvres humides la plus merveilleuses des friandises. Tsuna gémit, ses deux mains appuyés sur le crane de Rokudo, tentant vainement de le repousser mais rien n'y fessait, alors qu'il sentait une intrusion dans la partie la plus intime de son corps. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous l'assaut de la douleur alors qu'il y avait une nouvelle intrusion, les doigts de Rokudo remuant entre ses jambes écartées alors que son sexe était toujours prisonnier de sa bouche en feu. La respiration de l'adolescent se fessait de plus haletante, de plus en plus saccadée alors que son visage et son corps entier se fessait brulant comme une flamme, prisonnier de l'étreinte de Rokudo qui continuait d'enfoncer ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

- On dirait que tu es prêt à me recevoir Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna sursauta et essaya de se relever mais le bras tendu de Rokudo se tendit vers lui et le plaqua violemment sur la table. D'un mouvement rapide, il le souleva et le tourna, pour que cette fois il soit couché, ventre contre table. D'une main, il tint ses mains prisonnières au dessus de sa tête pour lui empêcher tout mouvement brusque et de l'autre, il se saisit de son sexe, l'insinuant à l'intérieur de Tsuna, mais le pénétrant à peine, histoire de faire patienter son désir.

- S'il vous plait Père…non, gémit Tsuna avec désespoir.  
- Pourquoi te retiens-tu mon adorable et mignon Tsunayoshi-kun ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous fessons sa tout les deux. Tu n'as pas à te retenir. Montre –moi que tu aimes sa.

Se rendant compte que ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une lourdeur qui fessaient passer ses paroles pour une menace pur et simple, Tsuna ferma les yeux et serra les poings, cessant de se débattre. Quand Rokudo le sentit, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et il libera ses poignets de l'étreinte de ses mains, et les posa de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- J'attends Tsunayoshi-kun. Dit moi donc ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Dit-moi ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as envie...

Tsuna enfouit son visage à l'intérieur de ses bras, tremblant, alors que ses larmes coulaient sur le bureau.

- Père... s'il vous… plait…prenez-moi…

Un sourire triomphant et une expression satisfaite. Tsuna sentit alors Rokudo s'enfonçait complètement en lui jusqu'à la garde alors qu'un cri douloureux et plaintif franchissait le seuil de ses lèvres, son corps tremblant violemment sous l'intrusion. Il sentit les ongles de Rokudo s'enfonçait dans sa peau.

- Si serré… parvint-il à souffler au milieu de son désir.

Il commença alors à se mouvoir lentement puis plus rapidement en lui, jusqu'à atteindre un rythme effrénée, alors que le bureau tremblait sous les assauts de Rokudo à l'intérieur de lui, et des poussés qui l'amenait à cogner ses cuisses contre la table. Il se passa de longues minutes alors que les intrusions de son sexe à l'intérieur du garçon se fessait plus fermes et régulières. Tsuna poussait des gémissements à chaque assaut, suppliant Rokudo de continuait encore et encore. Qu'il en voulait plus. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce haletant, la jouissance l'amena à poussait un gémissement, sa semence s'écoulant au sol alors que Rokudo continuait son implacable va et vient, qui après cela, avait soudainement gagné en intensité. Ses mouvements violents secouant la table. Encore et encore. Puis les mains serrés sur ses hanches, il se raidit brusquement en lui et cessa tout mouvement, répandant sa semence en lui dans un grognement de plaisir. Seul restait maintenant leur respiration saccadé alors qu'un Rokudo satisfait se laissait glisser contre le dos moite de sueur de Tsuna. Le garçon vit alors sa main déposait à hauteur de son visage un rouleau cylindrique.

- _Surement un nouvel ordre de mission. Sa doit être la raison qu'évoquait Ken_… pensa t-il alors malgré sa vue brouillé.

Il approcha sa main lentement et ses doigts vidés de toute force glissèrent lentement le long du rouleau jusqu'à ce que la main de Rokudo vienne se joindre à la sienne. Tsuna plissa les yeux, toujours immobile et affalé sur le bureau.

- Qui… dois-je tuer ?  
- Kufufu, serait-tu impatient Tsunayoshi-kun ?

L'adolescent put voir le sourire de son beau-père du coin de l'œil alors que son visage était collé contre le sien, son autre main caressant ses cuisses humides.

- Il s'agit de l'un de mes pires ennemis. Cette mission sera certainement la plus difficile que tu n'es jamais eu jusqu'ici mais j'ai confiance. Sache aussi que je ne tolérerais aucun échec. Mais que je saurais bien te récompenser si tu réussi… à ma manière cela s'entend.

Tsuna resserra sa main sans rien dire autour du cylindre métallique avant de fermer les yeux.

- Bien…père


	2. Chapter 2

**SI C'ETAIT SEULEMENT SA AVAIT ETE COMME CENDRILLON…**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano se retrouvent au prise de l'histoire de Cendrillon, mais … version mafioso bien entendu. _

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu lemon-POWAAA !**  
Couple** : Hibari x Tsuna**  
Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartient pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Divers** : Je tiens à préciser que sa n'est pas super conforme à Cendrillon mais vous en retrouverez certainement les aspects. Pour ce qui est du "conforme" à Cendrillon, sa c'est la surprise ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Joignant ses deux mains, Tsuna pencha légèrement la tête et commença à prier. Il n'était pas croyant. Non il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Pourtant il lui arrivait parfois de se confesser avant d'aller dormir, la croix de l'ange de ses rêves entre les mains. Il murmura des paroles silencieuses, les yeux fermés et quand il eu terminé, il ouvrit ses mains sur ses genoux, dévoilant la petite croix en argent. L'ombre d'un petit garçon, un peu plus âgé que lui, lui revint alors à l'esprit. Un petit ange des ténèbres, dont la rencontre fut certainement l'une des plus belles de sa vie. Il embrassa le métal froid du bout des lèvres et se laissa glissa sur son lit, sa tête enfouie dans les oreillers, quand un cylindre métallique roula jusqu'à lui. En un éclair, les événements s'étant déroulés il y à a peine quelques heures lui revinrent à l'esprit et il grimaça, la douleur étant encore présente. Ce n'était pas qu'une douleur physique, non. C'était aussi une douleur mentale. Tsuna se saisit du cylindre et se redressa sur son lit pour adopter une position assise et en enleva le couvercle pour l'agiter vers le bas, des papiers enroulés sur eux-mêmes tombant sur ses genoux. Il avait pensé attendre demain pour prendre connaissance de sa mission mais plus vite il débuterait, plus vite il en aurait fini. Il se saisit des papiers et les déroula, prenant connaissance de leur contenu. Il émit un hoquet de surprise quand il découvrit quel était le nom de sa victime. Il s'agissait purement et simplement de l'un des parrains les plus influents et des plus en vogue en Italie, de sorte que sa renommée jetait actuellement de l'ombre à la famille Rokudo. La photo jointe aux documents montrait un homme sortant de sa voiture. Et cet homme n'était autre qu'Hibari Kyoya. Un homme qui alliait à la fois la beauté, l'intelligence et la fortune. On disait même de lui qu'il était prédestiné à devenir le n°1 des familles mafieuses d'Italie mais aussi du Japon. Tous les autres parrains, qui jadis avaient tentés de le tuer sans jamais réussir, tentés à présent de s'attirer ses faveurs afin de devenir la plus proche famille de celle qui dominait les autres actuellement. En tout les cas, cet homme était sa cible. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son beau-père lui confiait une mission quasi-suicidaire. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'en prendre à la vie d'Hibari Kyoya et personne n'en était ressorti vivant. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait réussir là ou tant d'autre avait échoué. Il y avait la probable possibilité que Rokudo cherche à se débarasser de lui définitivement mais pourquoi maintenant alors qu'en presque deux ans, les occasions d'en finir avec lui s'étaient maintes fois présentés ? Il y avait aussi une autre solution. Mais elle lui paraissait peut probable pourtant elle était la plus crédible à l'heure actuelle. Tsuna regarda une nouvelle fois la photo et se laissa retomber en arrière sur son lit dans un soupir avant de fermer les yeux.

- Il serait peut-être temps que j'en finisse… C'est impossible que je réussisse cette mission.

Tsuna se recroquevilla sur son lit et regarda la photo une nouvelle fois.

- C'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Se disant que parler et se morfondre ne servirait à rien, Tsuna rassembla les documents et les replaça à l'intérieur du tube avant de se pencher vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit, quand le meuble se mit à trembler à son approche. Tsuna sursauta mais se reprit bien vite quand il comprit de quoi il en retournait et ouvrit le tiroir en grand. Il plongea sa main sous son oreiller et en sortir une bague, avant de se saisir de la petite boite en métal ouvragé dans le tiroir qui ne cessait de gigoter dans tout les sens. Il mit sa bague à l'annulaire de sa main droite et y fit apparaitre une flamme de dernière volonté qu'il introduit dans le trou circulaire situé sur la boite. Celle-ci s'illumina à son tour et s'ouvrit, libérant un éclair orangé qui vint frapper ses genoux, fessant apparaitre un petit lionceau à la crinière de feu.

- Graouuuu !  
- Nuts...

Tsuna tendit la main vers le félin qui vint y coller sa tête, réclament des caresses, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prenne la parole.

- Je te sens troublé Tsuna. Est-ce encore de la faute de ces deux gamins pourris gâtés ? Ou de cet illusionniste ?  
- Rien de grave ne t'en fait pas. C'est plutôt ma nouvelle mission qui me préoccupe.  
- Tu dois encore tuer quelqu'un ?  
- Hmm.

Le petit lionceau plissa des yeux et sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'aller se coucher sur les genoux de Tsuna, agitant sa queue sous son nez.

- C'est vrai que cela va s'avérait difficile. Ta cible n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est quand même Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna ne s'étonna pas du fait que Nuts sembla au courant de ce qu'il devait accomplir. Il était tout les deux liés spirituellement après tout. L'adolescent ne pouvait avoir de secret pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas le duper juste en mentant. Mais même si le lion savait la vérité, il n'insistait jamais, préférant laisser son maitre et ami lui confiait de par sa propre volonté ce qui lui tracassait réellement.

- Tu penses que j'ai mes chances de réussir ou que je cours au suicide.  
- Sincèrement j'opte pour la deuxième réponse mais si c'est celle qui me plait le moins. Mais connaissant ton beau-père, ton éventuel échec risque de ne pas lui plaire.  
- C'est vrai. Il en viendra peut-être à me tuer une bonne fois pour toute cette fois. Dans les deux cas, je crois que je n'ai rien à perdre tu ne penses pas ?  
- Ne dis pas sa. Je pense qu'il y a peut-être un moyen pour toi de réussir. Quand comptes-tu agir ?  
- Sur les documents qui m'ont été donnés, il semblerait qu'Hibari Kyoya donne une fête demain soir afin de rencontrer les chefs de famille dans l'optique de futures alliances. Il y aura la crème de la crème. Les meilleurs d'Italie. J'ai le carton d'invitation. Mo beau-père ainsi que ses deux fils seront là aussi. Je pense que c'est aussi une façon de me dire que je n'ai aucun droit à l'erreur.  
- Je vois. Bien alors je suppose que tu ne comptais pas partir en même temps que ta pseudo famille. Quand ils s'en seront allés, va dans l'arrière cour du manoir et attends simplement. Un ami à moi t'y retrouvera.  
- Pour quel raison ?  
- Tu comprendras quand tu y seras. A présent je dois te laisser. Il serait bon que tu prennes du repos toi aussi. Bonne nuit Maitre.  
- Merci. Et bonne nuit à toi aussi Nuts.

Le lion vint se frotter une dernière fois contre son ventre avant de disparaître dans une flamme et de réintégrer sa boîte. Tsuna s'en saisit, y déposa un baiser et la rangea de nouveau dans le tiroir, enlevant sa bague qu'il dissimula sous son oreiller avant de s'effondrer comme une masse et de tenter de trouver le sommeil, les paroles de Nuts tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

**oO§o§Oo**

- Il y encore le rendez-vous avec Dino des Cavallone à confirmer pour la semaine prochaine, le rendez-vous avec Byakuran et Uni des Millefiore la semaine suivante, et enfin Lambo des Bovino. Mais j'ai déjà refusé pour le dernier en lui disant qu'on ne traitait pas avec les herbivores.  
- Ma ma Gokudera. C'est à Hibari-sama de décider.  
- Hmpf.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec de se tourner vers leur boss, debout devant la fenêtre, les mains croisés derrière son dos. Quand il se retourna vers eux, ils purent tout deux voir les rayons du soleil baignés ses cheveux noirs et doux comme de la soie, ses yeux d'un bleu azur brillant d'un éclat particulier.

- Non il a raison, se contenta t-il de dire d'un ton monotone. Les Bovino ne sont pas assez influent pour attirer mon attention sur le moment. Yamamoto, as-tu quand même bien veillé à les mettre sur la liste des invités ?  
- Bien évidemment Hibari-sama. Comme vous le désiriez.  
- Parfait. Gokudera, confirme le rendez-vous pour Dino. Malheureusement il ne pourra être présent demain, je n'aurais donc pas l'occasion de le voir. Je confirmerais avec Byakuran et Uni lors de la soirée.  
- Très bien.

Gokudera écrivit quelque chose sur son dossier avant de relever les yeux vers Hibari.

- Et quand est-il pour les Rokudo ?  
- Tu as bien veillée à tous les inviter ?  
- Comme vous me l'avez ordonné.  
- Alors nous procéderons comme nous en avons décidé. Si tout se passe bien, la soirée nous saura profitable sous bien des aspects.

Yamamoto sourit et baissa les yeux vers le bureau de leur parrain, observant une photo encadrée les représentant tout les trois dans les bras du précèdent parrain, le père d' Hibari.

- Votre père avait souhaité qu'un tel jour arrive. Que vous procédiez à une alliance avec une puissante famille.  
- Et son vœu, ainsi que le mien sera finalement exaucé…

**... à suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**SI C'ETAIT SEULEMENT SA AVAIT ETE COMME CENDRILLON…**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano se retrouvent au prise de l'histoire de Cendrillon, mais … version mafioso bien entendu. _

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu lemon-POWAAA !**  
Couple** : Hibari x Tsuna**  
Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartient pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Divers** : Je tiens à préciser que sa n'est pas super conforme à Cendrillon mais vous en retrouverez certainement les aspects. Pour ce qui est du "conforme" à Cendrillon, sa c'est la surprise ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le soleil s'était déjà couché quand Tsuna commença à se remémorer en tête la façon dont il s'y prendrait pour approcher Hibari Kyoya et ainsi lui porter le cou fatal. Celui qui mettrait fin à sa vie. Il avait réfléchi à diverses façons de procéder. Arme à feu, poison, et même explosif pour faire passer son acte pour un attentat. Dans la précipitation, il aurait certainement ces chances de fuir sans être vu et sans qu'on ne le lie à l'incident. Mais il n'aimait pas impliquer des personnes innocentes si elles aussi n'étaient pas sur la liste de ses victimes. Il devait trouver un moyen d'approcher sa cible sans que cela n'attire l'attention. Il opta pour l'arme à feu et le poison. Dans les deux cas, il avait plusieurs options possibles quand à la manière d'agir.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix. Je devrais peut-être commencer à me remettre en question. Après tout, il s'agit peut-être de ma dernière mission. Si ce n'est pas Hibari qui me tue, ce sera Père. Et dans le cas ou je réussirais, je continuerais de vivre un enfer, éternellement.

Il se passa ses mains sur le visage en soupirant, alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, face à la fenêtre, l'esprit complètement torturé. La chambre que son beau-père lui avait donnée était de l'une de celle qu'on attribuait généralement aux domestiques. En clair, une petite pièce étroite et sale. Alors qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand il entendit frapper à sa porte et que celui qui se présenta n'était autre que son beau-père, Rokudo Mukuro. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un costard noir élégant, rayé de gris, d'une cravate de la même couleur tout comme le pommeau de sa longue canne qui n'était autre que sa lance dont il changeait l'apparence grâce à ses talents d'illusionnistes. Ses longs cheveux aux reflets d'un bleu comme lui nuit était attaché derrière son dos avec une cordelette en soie noir, ses longues mèches encadrant son visage comme à l'accoutumée. Dans l'ombre de la pièce, son œil maudit luisait d'un rouge presque inhabituel. Tsuna trembla et se leva rapidement.

- Bonsoir père.  
- Tsunayoshi-kun. As-tu bien pris connaissance de ta mission ?  
- Oui père.  
- Je peux en conséquence te faire confiance n'est-ce pas ? Tu... n'aurais pas l'audace d'échouer pas vrai ?

Tsuna déglutit, alors qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'œil rouge sang.

- Non père. Je… j'accomplirais ma mission.  
- Je l'espère de tout cœur Tsunayoshi-kun. Autrement je serais très attristé et me verrait dans l'obligation de te punir très durement.  
- En… en me tuant ? balbutia Tsuna malgré lui.

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Tsuna baissa les yeux et recula instinctivement d'un mouvement un peu trop brusque, se cognant sur sa petite table de nuit qui tangua dangereusement sous le choc. Il ne vit pas alors l'expression d'abord surprise, puis amusé de Rokudo qui s'avança lentement, très lentement vers lui, accentuant chacun de ses pas, fessant grincer le plancher à un point que sa en devenait insupportable. Insupportable pour l'adolescent qui avait été à deux doigts de sauter par la fenêtre rien que pour échapper à son beau-père. Seulement il était complètement terrifié. C'est pourquoi il ne chercha pas à sa débattre quand Rokudo père, une fois en face de lui et ayant posé sa canne contre le mur, glissa sa main gantée de cuir vers sa nuque, dessinant la ligne de son cou jusqu'à son torse. D'un doigt, il dégagea la croix en argent qui pendait contre sa peau, découvrant une brûlure de la même forme que le bijou. Il se pencha et s'en approcha pour y déposer ses lèvres. Du moins il l'aurait fait si Tsuna ne l'avait pas repoussé. Le garçon n'en revenait pas lui-même de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais en l'instant, le fait d'avoir vu son beau-père s'approchait de cette cicatrice l'avait révolté jusqu'au point de le mettre en colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais au fond de lui, il avait éprouvé comme un sentiment de nostalgie en voyant son beau-père amorçait un geste de baiser vers sa cicatrice, et un sentiment de dégout envers Rokudo lui-même. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux, jusqu'à ce que son beau-père le saisisse par les épaules pour le plaquer sur son lit, appuyant avec son genou sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un gémissement alors que le corps du garçon s'arquait sous la douleur. Sa main gantée vint se glisser sous la ceinture, s'insinuant sous son caleçon pour finir par effleurer son sexe. Tsuna frémit quand une voix s'éleva dans les escaliers. C'était Chikusa.

- Père nous allons finir par être en retard ! Ou êtes vous donc ?

Tsuna se figea, de peur d'être ainsi surpris dans une situation compromettante. Il leva les yeux vers Rokudo, presque suppliant, qui se contenta de lui sourire cruellement avant de se relever lentement, reprenant sa canne dans la paume de sa main. L'adolescent s'empressa de se relever et de s'éloigner du lit alors qu'il pouvait entendre des pas qui montait jusqu'à sa chambre. Au moment où il nouait le dernier bouton de sa chemise, la porte s'ouvrit en grand dans un fracas assourdissant, laissant apparaître Ken et Chikusa. Tsuna se surprit lui-même à penser qu'ils étaient bien vêtus. Si la couleur du costume de Ken privilégiait un vert émeraude, celui de Chikusa arborait un améthyste profond. Tsuna en baissa les yeux alors que les critiques pleuvaient comme à leur habitude.

- M'obligeait à monter jusque dans ta chambre crétin ! Tu as intérêt à savoir ou est père autrement  
- Kufufu. Allons fils, toujours aussi impétueux n'est-ce pas ?  
- Que…

Ken sursauta quand il remarqua la présence de son père et son visage s'illumina, comme celui de son frère, un peu moins stoïque qu'à l'accoutumé. Sa le changeait de d'habitude tiens.

- Père vous étiez donc là. Kakipi et moi voulions vous prévenir que la voiture était prête et que nous ne devrions pas tarder à nous en aller.  
- Merci Ken. A toi aussi Chikusa. Les costumes que je vous ai commandés vous vont à merveille, comme je m'y attendais, c'est parfait. Mais en attendant, s'il vous plait prenez donc de l'avance, je dois discuter d'une dernière chose avec votre frère.

Chikusa, derrière son frère, lança un regard de dédain vers Tsuna alors que celui que lui lança Ken était meurtrier.

- Bien père. Nous vous attendrons en bas alors.

Refermant la porte derrière eux, les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers d'un pas rapide. Rokudo père, qui avait gardé ses yeux fixés vers la porte, se retourna vers lui avec un sourire sardonique. Il s'approcha soudain et se saisit de son menton, accentuant sa pression de sorte à arracher une grimace à l'adolescent.

- Bien. J'espère que tu as bien compris ce que tu devais faire.  
- Ou… oui père. J'ai parfaitement compr

Le patriarche de la famille ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, dessinant le contour de sa lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue avant de l'introduire entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. L'adolescent sentit l'eau de Cologne de son beau-père venir lui chatouiller les narines, alors que le bruit mouillé de leur baiser et de leur langue s'entrelaçant dans l'étau de leur bouche refermé l'une contre l'autre emplissait la pièce. Tsuna s'accrocha à ses bras tout en tentant de le repousser, celui-ci finissant par s'écarter, se pourléchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand.

- J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre, mon mignon Tsunayoshi-kun. Pour ce qui est de ta… tenue, tu n'auras qu'à porter l'uniforme de ton école. Je suppose que tu l'as gardé en souvenir du… bon vieux temps je dirais ? Kufufu !

Tsuna ne répondit rien alors que Rokudo s'éloignait en riant, quittant la pièce. Il se laissa choir sur son lit, essuyant sa bouche énergiquement avec le revers de sa chemise, les yeux dans le vague, quand une sonnerie retentit. Il sursauta et baissa les yeux vers sa table de nuit, là ou l'écran de son portable s'allumait d'une couleur orangé tout en jouant une douce mélodie. Il se rappela avoir noté un mémo tout en y attribuant une alarme, pour ne pas oublier de se rendre dans l'arrière cour, une fois son beau-père et ses demi-frères partit. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit l'uniforme de son école. D'un œil rapide, il consulta le reste de ses tenues mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Son ancien uniforme était la seule tenue décente. Il la sortit de la penderie et la secoua pour en chasser la poussière et constata quelques trous sur les manches. Il comprit que son placard avait surement été pris d'assaut par les mites ou les rats. Qui sait. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Une fois qu'il eu enlevé la poussière autant qu'il le pouvait, il enfila l'uniforme noir, pourvu du blason de l'école sur le col, la cravate rayé de noir et de rouge. Il se tourna ensuite vers son miroir et voulu fermer les yeux.

- J'ai grandis. Et j'ai l'air ridicule…

En effet, les manches lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus des poignets, et le bas des jambes de son pantalon laissait découvrir ses chevilles. Là, il avait vraiment intérêt à passer inaperçu une fois arrivé la fête, autrement, non seulement il serait mort de honte, mais aussi mort tout court. Affligée et abattu, il rangea son arme dans sa cachette habituelle, tout comme le poison et quitta la pièce pour gagner l'arrière cour du manoir. Il fit attention à ce que personne ne le voit, et se dirigea vers les écuries, là ou il était certain de ne pas être vu. A son approche, il entendit les chevaux hennirent.

- Chuuut, mes tout beaux. Ce n'est que moi.

Au seul son de sa voix, les chevaux se calmèrent et levèrent la tête vers lui. Tsuna eut un sourire. Depuis qu'il avait été assigné aux tâches ménagères, il avait eu aussi à s'occuper des chevaux de l'écurie et ceux-ci l'adoraient. On pouvait même dire que les étalons étaient en quelques sortes une famille quelques peu étranges, et la seule à l'apprécier aujourd'hui. Ils s'occupaient d'eux depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. Il soupira et se laissa aller contre le mur, se rappelant soudain comme il avait aimé, petit, les promenades à cheval avec son père et sa mère avant de finir par se réunir autour d'un pique nique gigantesque. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la petite boule de lumière, semblable à une luciole, qui se mit à danser devant lui comme pour attirer son attention. Elle s'arrêta, attendant et recommença son ballet sans que Tsuna ne la remarque. La petite boule de lumière recommença encore et encore et quand elle s'aperçut que son manège ne menait pas à grand-chose, elle se mit à vibrer et explosa. Tsuna cria et se cogna contre le mur derrière lui, alors qu'on pouvait sentir une odeur de roussi dans les airs. Complètement abasourdi, le visage noirci, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il se retrouva face à un bébé à la chevelure noire en épis volant dans les airs à hauteur de son visage, vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse d'un bleu turquoise, des petites ailes transparentes et luisante battant derrière son dos à un rythme effrénée. Celui-ci tendit un bras, agitant ce qui semblait être une baguette magique devant son nez, le bâton arborant un vert clair et l'étoila d'un jaune étincelant, arborant une paire d'yeux en son milieu. D'yeux ?

- Huooohoho, ria l'enfant d'une voix fluette. Ciao-su ! Je suis ta marraine, la bonne fée Reboyama. Es tu triste ? Pleures-tu donc ? O enfant désœuvré laisse moi donc apaiser ta peine.  
- Euh… non je ne pleure pas. Et, euh ….

Tsuna ne trouvait plus ses mots, se sentant complètement idiot devant ce petit être qui lui fessait face, le regardant de ses yeux étincelants, celui-ci ne cessant de rire avec des Huooohoho à qui en veut.

- Huooohoho, ne dis rien. Nuts m'as tout raconté mon enfant et je suis venue t'aider !  
- Nuts ? s'exclama Tsuna avant de baisser d'un ton, de peur qu'on ne l'entende. Vous voulez dire que c'est de vous dont il m'a parlé hier ?  
- Huooohoho !

Ce fut tellement rapide que Tsuna ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait maintenant le canon d'une arme pointé sur le front.

- Huooohoho, si tu ne veux pas mourir, fait le avec ta derniere volonté.

Reboyama tira et la balle explosa dans un flash de lumière, laissant apparaitre un coffret en or qui se déposa dans les mains qu'avait tendu l'adolescent, comprenant que l'objet était pour lui.

- Est-ce que… je peux l'ouvrir ?  
- Huooohoho, mais je t'en prie fait donc. Voici l'un des cadeaux que moi, marraine la bonne fée, ai la bonté de te faire.

Tsuna sourit maladroitement et ouvrit la boîte doré, découvrant un pistolet qui ressemblait à un Beretta, bien que celui-ci ait une taille plus petite que l'original. L'arme en elle-même semblé ouvrager et personnalisé, la preuve étant les fines décorations qu'elle portait. L'adolescent l'effleura des doigts et sentit comme une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il leva alors les yeux vers Reboyama.

- Vous voulez dire qu'avec cette arme, je réussirais à tuer Hibari Kyoya ?  
- Cela dépend de toi Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le garçon ne répondit rien et se contenta de contempler l'arme sans rien dire. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et quand il les rouvrit, toute trace de doute semblait avoir disparu. Il enleva son ancien pistolet et y dissimula le nouveau, quand une exclamation de surprise le fit sursauter. Sa bonne fée avait ses deux mains sur son visage qui arborait alors, une expression effarée.

- Mon dieu, ne me dit pas que tu comptais sortir dans cette tenue ? Tu es ridicule !  
- Merci de me le rappeler. Je n'avais pas remarqué, murmura Tsuna entre ses dents.  
- Il faut remédier à sa. Heureusement que Nuts m'a apellé la veille, autrement Léon n'aurait pas pu terminer à temps.  
- Léon ?  
- Oui, Léon mon ami de toujours.

A ces mots, le pistolet que tenait Reborn se modifia, telle une pate à modeler, pour se transformer en un petit lézard à la queue en escargot. Celui-ci ouvrit grand la bouche, recrachant sur Tsuna une pile de vêtement.

- Allons mon petit, dépêche-toi de te changer ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.  
- Ah… euh oui ! Tout de suite !

Tsuna ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il avait l'impression de gagner en assurance. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait un peu rassuré. Et heureux. Alors qu'il se déshabillait pour enfiler les nouveaux vêtements, Reboyama agita Léon, une nouvelle fois transformé en baguette magique. Sérieusement, Tsuna trouvait sa ridicule mais il préféra ne rien dire. Même si la bonne fée ne cessait de lui jetait de Huooohoho Huooohoho à la figure, elle semblait, ou il semblait ? ne pas être du genre à apprécier qu'on se moque de lui. Alors qu'il finissait de nouer sa cravate, il entendit soudainement un hennissement et quand il se précipita à la porte de l'écurie, inquiet, il constata que l'un des chevaux avait disparu. L'adolescent se tourna vers la bonne fée, qui en réponse, lui adressa un simple sourire.

- Ta voiture t'attends alors dépêche-toi. Seulement sache que tu as la permission de minuit. Et minuit, ce n'est pas minuit et une minute, c'est minuit pile.

A ces mots, Reboyama pointa de nouveau le canon de son arme sur son visage.

- Oui oui j'ai comprit ! Minuit pile c'est promis !  
- Je l'espère bien ! parce que passé ce délai, tu ne pourras plus repartir et tu te feras attrapé une fois ton crime commis.

Tsuna voyait déjà la scène. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les images de sa tête et releva les yeux vers la fée.

- Je vous le promets, je reviendrais à temps !  
- Très bien. Alors amuse-toi bien ! Et attends laisse moi arranger un peu ton teint et tes cheveux. Comme sa, comme sa. Voila c'est parfait.  
- Pas le temps de se regarder dans un miroir, j'y vais. Et… je vous remercie énormément, marraine la bonne fée.  
-Huooohoho !

Tsuna sourit et adressa un dernier salut à Reboyama avant de courir vers l'entrée du manoir, là ou l'attendait la voiture. Et là ou il allait bientôt devoir accomplir sa mission. Celle de tuer l'un des plus charismatiques parrains de la mafia. Hibari Kyoya.

**à suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**SI C'ETAIT SEULEMENT SA AVAIT ETE COMME CENDRILLON…**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano se retrouvent au prise de l'histoire de Cendrillon, mais … version mafioso bien entendu. _

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu lemon-POWAAA !  
**Couple** : Hibari x Tsuna  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartient pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Note** : Suite à une review de Redow (et merci à lui/elle x)), je demande à tout ceux qui liront mes fics (merci à tous pour vous encouragements, sa m'a fait vraiment très plaisir !), si parmi vous quelqu'un **serait intéressé pour être bêta-reader pour mes fics**. J'ai beau utiliser Word, je fais énormément de fautes de grammaire, de conjugaison etc., des choses vraiment affreuses quoi, alors qu'en temps normal, je suis aussi très pointilleuse mais sa doit seulement être sur l'orthographe ^^ » Donc si quelqu'un accepte et pense avoir les qualifications requises, qu'il me contacte =) Merci d'avance ! Dans tout les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre très long? vous plaira !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Quand Tsuna arriva non loin de l'entrée du manoir, il aperçut la surface métallisée noir d'une superbe voiture tout près de la grille d'entrée. Tout en s'approchant, il reconnu la coupe sportive et le design brut et sauvage qui définissait si bien les automobiles de son gabarit. Le modèle était sans nul doute une Ford mustang, l'une des voitures les plus mythiques du marché et des plus appréciés dans le monde par les collectionneurs, bien que le modèle qu'il avait sous les yeux était l'un des plus récents. En Italie, ce n'était pas étonnant d'en voir mais le simple fait de l'avoir là, sous les yeux en cet instant précis était un fait assez rare pour que l'adolescent s'autorise à y attarder ses yeux. Il avança sa main lentement, regardant à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait, et caressa le capot de la voiture, dessinant d'une expression rêveuse le contour du cheval couleur argent. Mais il se reprit vite, se demandant ce que cette voiture pouvait bien faire devant l'entrée. Appartenait-elle à la personne censée venir le chercher ? Ou était-il censé la conduire ?

- Attends… Reborn en a même fait mention tout à l'heure et juste avant…

Il se ramena quelques minutes en arrière et se rappela du hennissement qui avait retentit et du cheval qui avait disparu dans l'écurie. Il commença à paniquer, recroquevillé sur lui-même, sa tête entre ses mains, habitude qu'il n'avait pas perdue depuis qu'il était tout petit.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas avoir transformé un cheval en voiture quand même ? Et si c'est le cas, comment je vais faire pour expliquer sa disparition ? Aaaah, non !

Tsuna gémit quand il sentit soudain la pression d'une main sur son épaule. Il ôta les mains de son visage et se retourna lentement. Devant lui se tenait un homme, l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'année, l'autre main dans la poche de son pantalon, habillé d'un costard d'un brun clair. Sa chemise entrouverte et sa main tendue vers lui laissait deviner les arabesques d'un tatouage. Ses cheveux quand à eux étaient d'un blond comme les blés coiffés en bataille, et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire charmeur.

- Désolé, comme je ne te voyais pas arriver je suis sorti un instant. Je me présente Di **[1]**… euh Paulo, ton chauffeur attitré à la demande express de ta marraine la bonne fée Reboyama.  
- Ah…. Euh enchanté de faire votre connaissance Paulo. Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
- Enchanté de te rencontrer aussi Sawada… sama rajouta t-il alors avec une pointe de malice.

L'adolescent se saisit de la main que Paulo tendait vers lui, l'aidant à se redresser, avant que celui-ci ne le lâche et se tourne vers la voiture, son regard s'illuminant soudain comme avec fierté alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte côté passager.

- Ford Mustang 2005 GT. Un véritable étalon sauvage qui t'emmènera aussi rapide que le vent, vers ta destination.

Paulo tendit le bras vers le siège, l'autre plié sous son ventre tout en s'inclinant, un peu à la façon d'un majordome. Lui qui vivait pourtant au sein d'une des familles les plus riches d'Italie, il n'avait jamais vu une seule personne agir de la sorte à son encontre, comme s'il avait été une personne importante. Il se sentit affreusement gêné mais aussi incroyablement heureux. C'est donc les joues rouges qu'il s'installa sur son siège, Paulo refermant la porte et allant s'installer à son tour à la place du conducteur.

- Je suppose que Reboyama t'a prévenu en ce qui concerne ta permission de minuit ? Inutile que je te rappelle quoi que ce soit alors ?  
- Euh… non je pense que sa ira. Ah oui !

Tsuna plongea la main à l'intérieur de sa veste et en sortit son portable, réglant ainsi l'alarme 5 minutes avant l'heure fatidique. Il régla le mode sur vibreur et rangea le téléphone avant de se tourner vers son chauffeur, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Cette fois je suis fin prêt. Nous pouvons y aller.

Paulo sourit et en réponse, se contenta d'enclencher le contact, son pied sur l'accélérateur fessant gronder le moteur, un peu comme le hennissement d'un cheval qui se cabrait avant d'entamer une folle course vers la liberté.

**oO§o§Oo**

Le brouhaha de la foule emplissait chaque pièce de l'immense manoir d'Hibari. Des personnes s'amassaient en foule à chaque recoin, des volutes de fumées s'échappaient en masse des cigarettes et des gros cigares. Au dehors, les voitures s'alignaient les unes après les autres sur le parking, en véritable défilé automobile. N'importe qui s'étant arrêté devant toutes ces raretés et ces voitures hors de prix aurait été vert de jalousie. Après tout, la ponte de la mafia italienne était réuni, et chacun essayait par tout les moyens en sa possession d'impressionner l'autre afin d'attirer l'attention du maître des lieux. Celui-là même s'était retiré dans une pièce secrète pour respirer un peu, harcelé depuis le début de la soirée par un nombre incalculable de parrain, désireux de pouvoir passer une alliance avec lui. Hibari s'était contenté de les ignorer froidement, les jaugeant de haut comme il savait si bien le faire, laissant le soin à ses deux meilleurs amis et accessoirement secrétaire quand ils n'avaient rien à faire, taper causette à sa place. Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir ces sales vieux hypocrites se massaient autour de lui et prétendre à l'unification et la prospérité quand ils tuaient à tout va à chaque coin de rue pour des broutilles. Lui voyait les choses différemment. Lui attendait la venue d'une seule personne. Soupirant avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de vin, il se tourna vers Gokudera, occupait à parler au téléphone. Il lui fit un léger signe de la tête et son subordonnée abrégea sa conversation.

- Préviens-moi si tu le vois arriver.

Il y un temps de silence alors que Gokudera se massait les tempes d'une main d'un air las.

- Je sais que la photo date un peu mais nous n'avons que celle-ci sous la main. Fait au mieux. Oui. A tout à l'heure.  
- Il y a un problème ?

Gokudera rangea son portable dans sa poche et s'approcha d'Hibari. Il s'apprêta à parler quand l'expression de son visage montra qu'il semblait s'être rendu compte de quelque chose. Alors qu'Hibari s'interrogeait, il vit les mains de son bras droit s'approchait de son cou pour se saisir délicatement de sa cravate et la réajuster.

- Aucun problème. Mais Hibari, fait un peu attention à ton apparence. Je sais que tu ne compte pas faire ami ami avec la plupart des personnes ici présente, mais veille quand même à faire bonne impression. Tu sais que beaucoup ne sont pas venus… seul. Ils se sont contentaient de discuter gentiment avec toi mais ils ne vont pas tarder à repasser à l'attaque.

Hibari soupira et termina son verre de vin alors que Gokudera s'écartait, avant de le tendre vers Yamamoto restait en retrait à côté de lui.

- Je le sais.  
- Hibari-sama. Je pense que Gokudera est d'accord avec moi pour dire que malgré ses charmantes recommandations, il serait mieux que vous agissiez comme à l'accoutumée.

Gokudera paru outré mais cela ne sembla durer que quelques secondes, car un sourire apparut très vite sur son visage, celui-ci relevant la tête vers son boss tout en tapant du poing sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

- En les mordants à mort pas vrai ?

Les deux compères éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Hibari se contenta de sourire. Le trio décida alors qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir de leur cachette et quittèrent la pièce secrète pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Sur le chemin, des chuchotements se firent entendre, de la part d'autant de femmes que d'hommes.

- Vous avez-vu ? Regardez, il s'agit de Sir Yamamoto et Sir Gokudera.  
- Aah…, Si beaux.  
- Et Sir Hibari ! Mon Dieu ce costume le met tellement en valeur. Ou que nous posions notre regard, il n'y a que lui pour briller autant.

Toutes les femmes réunis vers l'entrée se pâmèrent d'admiration devant les trois hommes, détaillant chaque aspect de leur physique. Si Hayato avait tout du physique italien, avec un teint d'albâtre et des cheveux mi-longs d'un gris pluvieux, habillé d'un costume de la même couleur, Takeshi lui, avait un teint caramel, ses cheveux noirs coiffés en épis, habillé d'un costume d'un bleu marine. Les femmes n'avaient de cesse d'espérer pouvoir caresser entre les leurs, les doigts si fins de Gokudera qui fessaient de lui un musicien de génie, ou caresser du bout des lèvres la cicatrice qui barrait le menton de Yamamoto, blessure qu'il s'était faite alors qu'il résidait encore au Japon, lui, l'athlète sportif accompli. Puis il y avait leur boss. Hibari Kyoya. Un teint pâle, des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'on croirait pouvoir s'y noyer, ainsi que des cheveux doux et fin comme de la soie et d'un noir de jais. Pour cette soirée, il avait décidé de porter un costume blanc comme neige, avec une cravate assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Yamamoto et Gokudera l'avait obligé. Lui avait préféré portait celle à rayure noire et blanche mais Gokudera s'était montré étrangement insistant, le menaçant pour la première fois. Il se souvint que celui-ci l'avait acculé contre un coin de la pièce Yamamoto lâchant son habituel « ma ma Gokudera calme toi » en riant, sa veste grand ouverte laissant découvrir sa chemise et l'intérieur de sa veste ceinturé de bâtons de dynamite. Hibari eut un sourire crispé et amusé en y repensant et resserra sa cravate tout en essayant de reprendre son sérieux alors qu'il approchait du hall d'entrée. Les chuchotements ne cessaient de pleuvoir encore et encore à leur passage.

- Si beau !  
- Si élégant !  
- Pensez-vous qu'il soit déjà promis à quelqu'un ?  
- J'espère bien que non.

Hibari, imperturbable, ignora chacune de ses remarques et continua d'avancer quand il reconnut soudain un couple à l'entrée, près du majordome qui s'occupait de vérifier les cartons d'invitation. Ceux-là semblèrent s'apercevoir qu'on regardait dans leur direction car ils levèrent la tête et eurent un sourire en le voyant. Hibari se contenta d'un signe de tête à l'encontre de Byakuran et d'Uni, qui se tenaient la main.

- Vous ai-je fait attendre ?  
- Pas du tout Kyoya-kun. Nous venons tout juste d'arriver.  
- Oubliez le kun s'il vous plaît. Nous ne sommes pas au Japon. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligé.  
- Oui mais j'aime beaucoup vous appelez de la sorte. La langue japonaise est si belle, j'aimerais la parler le plus souvent possible. Tout comme toi, n'est-ce pas Uni-chan ?

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un grand sourire tout en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Alors faites comme il vous plaira.  
- Et quand est-il de vos affaires ? Avez-vous avancé ? demanda soudain Uni en regardant autour d'elle.  
- Malheureusement non. Les principaux intéressés semblent ne pas avoir encore pointé le bout de leur nez.  
- Aaaah, soupira Byakuran avec théâtralité tout en se saisissant d'un marshmallow dans le paquet que sa compagne tenait dans ses mains et en le regardant comme si celui-ci avait été doué de parole avant de l'avaler d'une seule bouchée. Les rats sont si sournois de nos jours. Peut-être fomentent-ils un sombre projet dans l'ombre de leur cachette. Ne baissez pas votre garde, Kyoya-kun.  
-Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention Byakuran-san, répondit Hibari avec un grand sourire. S'ils tentent quoi que ce soit, je me contenterais d'appliquer la loi de Nanimori si chère à mon cœur en les mordants à mort.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, chanta Uni de sa voix cristalline. Pardonnez-moi de passer à un autre sujet, mais qu'en est-il du rendez-vous dont nous avions convenu. Serez-vous disponible ?  
- Si tout se passe bien oui. J'ai déjà confirmé avec les Cavallone.  
- Alors tout est en marche, murmura Byakuran avec un air grave.  
- J'espère que tout se passera bien et qu'il acceptera de vous écouter.  
- Je pense qu'il le fera. N'ayez crainte.  
- Nous vous fessons confiance Kyoya-kun. Bien alors si tout est dit, nous vous rêverons plus tard. Nous devons allez à la rencontre des Bovino. Leur chef semble assez vexé que vous ayez décliné son invitation à dîner.

Hibari se contenta d'un simple sourire en guise de réponse alors que Byakuran et Uni s'en allaient plus loin, bras dessus, bras dessous. Gokudera et Yamamoto restaient en retrait, se rapprochèrent de lui. Yamamoto lui adressa un sourire alors qu'il pouvait voir des groupes s'avançaient vers eux par divers endroits de la pièce, Gokudera de son côté était penché au téléphone. Hibari eu un air sombre et inspira longuement, prêt à mordre le premier et le plus rapide à se présenter devant lui quand soudain il reconnut le premier comme étant le parrain de la Famille Adamante [2], Luciano. Du haut de ses 53 ans, il arborait un embonpoint impressionnant qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler sous une couche de vêtements. Hibari se tourna vers lui et le regarda hautainement avant de se retourner avec dédain.

- Hmph, pas assez intéressant.  
- Comment ?

Le chef de famille n'eut pas le temps de riposter que Yamamoto, riant aux éclats, l'emmenait déjà plus loin tout en tentant d'apaiser sa colère. Survint alors le chef de la famille Menicelli [3], Pablo. Un homme charismatique d'une quarantaine d'année et doté d'une moustache impressionnante. Mis à part cet aspect physique de sa personne, Hibari devait avouer que l'homme en face de lui était un parrain reconnu et apprécié. Il décida de lui laisser une chance et se tourna vers lui.

- Menicelli. C'est un plaisir de constater que vous avez pu répondre favorablement à mon invitation.  
- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi Hibari. J'espère seulement ne pas vous avoir trop importuné tout à l'heure. J'espérais seulement que vous comprendriez les bénéfices qu'une alliance entre nos deux familles pourrait occasionner. C'est pourquoi j'ai amené ma fille, Duce, avec moi. J'aurais espéré que vous envisageriez une union.

Il appuya ses paroles du regard alors que soudain le silence se fessait dans l'entrée. Yamamoto juste un peu plus loin se retourna inquiet, et Gokudera failli en lâcher son téléphone. Puis il y eu un vacarme assourdissant alors que d'un seul coup, tout les chefs de famille ayant eu vent de la discussion s'agglutinaient autour de lui, tirant leur fille par le bras.

- N'épousez pas la fille de cet homme. La mienne à beaucoup plus d'élégance.  
- La mienne est aussi très intelligente et à étudier dans la meilleure école d'Italie.  
- Prenez ma fille plutôt Hibari !  
- Non la mienne. Sachez que notre fortune est considérable.  
- N'écoutez pas cet imbécile. Il cherche simplement à se faire valoir.  
- Comment ?

Les échanges d'insultes et de paroles de toute sorte fusèrent autour de lui et Hibari se passa une main sur le visage. Yamamoto lança un regard à Gokudera qui lui sourit en retour alors que des flammes violettes jaillissaient soudain. Le groupe s'écarta et on pu mieux voir Hibari entouré d'une aura violette, ses tonfas, ses armes de prédilections dans chaque main. L'aura qui se dégageait de lui était tellement impressionnante qu'il devenait presque difficile de respirer en restant si près de lui et tous s'envolèrent comme une nuée de mouche.

- S'il ne fallait que sa pour les faire partir…

Hibari soupira et fit disparaitre ses bâtons à l'intérieur de leur boîte arme, quand il vit du coin de l'œil qu'un groupe était resté et semblait déterminé à l'approcher. Pas plus tard que maintenant, ils s'approchèrent rapidement quand soudain Yamamoto s'interposa, l'air grave. Il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de riposter alors que d'autres gardes apparaissaient à sa suite et l'aidait à éloigner le groupe. Hibari, surpris se tourna vers Gokudera qui referma d'un claquement sec le clapet de son portable. Un seul regard suffit pour qu'il comprenne. Derrière son dos, un rire s'éleva soudain.

- Kufufu, s'il ne s'agit que de mariage je n'ai qu'à te présenter mes fils. Quand on parle d'union, il ne s'agit pas que de femmes [4], l'auraient-ils oublié ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Kyoya-kun, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Quelle surprise sa a été de voir que je figurais sur votre liste d'invité.

Se gardant de lâcher une réplique cinglante ou de lui lâcher son poing dans la figure tout court à défaut de ses tonfas qu'il venait tout juste de ranger, Hibari s'avança vers Rokudo Mukuro précédé de ses deux fils, lui-même suivis de Gokudera et Yamamoto. En l'espace de quelques secondes, l'espace fut saturé d'électricités et d'échanges de regard meurtriers. Chikusa sortit soudain un jouet de sa poche qui n'était autre qu'un yoyo, Ken sourit férocement découvrant deux canines à la commissure de ses lèvres, alors que de l'autre côté, Gokudera, la moue grimaçante, avait les mains dans ses poches, une veine palpitant à son front alors qu'il mordait sa cigarette énergiquement et que Yamamoto resserrait la cordelette qui maintenait son katana dans son dos avec un sourire calme. Les deux parrains se contentaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en chiens de faïence, observaient par une foule de personnes curieuses et effrayés par l'aura terrifiante qui se dégageait d'eux Finalement, Hibari regarda les 3 hommes tour à tour avant de prendre la parole.

- Il me semblait avoir invité 4 personnes non ? Ou est donc ton autre fils ?  
- Mon autre fils ? Oh tu parle de lui? Tsunayoshi-kun avait quelques affaires à régler. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

L'étonnement laissa place à une lueur suspicieuse et Mukuro resserra son poing sur le pommeau de sa canne, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres alors que son œil rouge sang se mettait à briller d'une lueur plus qu'inquiétante. Cela ne sembla pas perturber Hibari qui se contenta d'afficher un visage de marbre comme à l'accoutumée, bien que ses yeux bleus arboraient un accent métallique tranchant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as des affaires à régler avec lui ?  
- Pas du tout. Je tiens juste à m'assurer que mes invités passent un agréable moment en ma compagnie. Cela m'étonne juste de ne pas voir le fils de ta femme présent à tes côtés.

Mukuro eut un rictus amusé et il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec dédain.

- C'est un grand garçon bien que je le trouve un peu négligeant, comparé à mes deux fils je trouve qu'il ne vaut pas grand-chose. M'enfin, même s'il vient… je doute qu'il ne se montre ouvertement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, chacun s'aperçut du mouvement de troupe général et des murmures qui fusèrent soudain autour d'eux. Levant les yeux vers l'entrée, un garçon avait soudain fait son apparition. Vêtue d'un costume crème et d'une chemise aux tons plus clairs, presque blanc, son cou habillé d'une cravate marron, ses cheveux coiffés avec élégance le long de sa nuque tout en restant naturelle, Sawada Tsunayoshi fit son entrée dans la demeure d'Hibari, un sourire sur les lèvres. Quand l'adolescent s'aperçut que tous les regards convergeaient dans sa direction, il essaya de garder son calme et d'adopter une attitude posé. Il regarda autour de lui rapidement afin de noter la structure des lieux et il sursauta quand son regard croisa celui de son beau-père, qui se trouvait en compagnie de sa cible, Hibari Kyoya. Le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent et plongèrent dans celui de l'autre et Tsuna sentit comme un frisson le parcourir alors que son cœur se mettait soudain à battre plus vite. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa poitrine et serra sa chemise à l'endroit ou se trouvait sa croix en argent. Puis il dévia son regard jusqu'à Mukuro qui d'un air menaçant et à la fois surpris par son physique soigné, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait une mission à accomplir, avant de disparaitre en compagnie de ses deux fils qui ne se privèrent pas de le fusiller du regard. Tsuna sentit soudain une main se posait sur son dos pour le pousser gentiment vers Hibari et en levant les yeux, son regard croisa celui de Yamamoto, qui sans se départir de son habituel sourire, l'amena auprès de son parrain, avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin avec Gokudera. Tsuna se sentit affreusement gêné, alors qu'il était à seulement quelques centimètres d'Hibari. Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête.

_- Mon dieu c'est lui ! pensa t-il. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire. Je dois le tuer… et… il est si beau et si grand…. Le poison…. Et ses yeux on dirait qu'ils peuvent lire au plus profond de moi… plutôt l'arme…. Non mais à quoi est-ce que je pense? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir le faire ?_

Plus il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, plus il avait l'impression que sa détermination à tuer le parrain était en train de faiblir, alors qu'il fixait d'un air béat le visage d'Hibari, toujours de marbre.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi ?  
- Hein? Ah… Oui !

Tsuna rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa les yeux pour voir la main d'Hibari tendu vers lui.

- Hibari Kyoya. Je suis ravi de voir que tu as pu répondre favorablement à mon invitation. Tu me permets de te tutoyer ?  
- Bi… bien sur Hibari-sama.  
- Hibari suffira s'il te plait. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on se montre poli comme cela envers moi.  
- Mais je…

Hibari tendit un doigt vers lui et le posa sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

- S'il te plait.

Tsuna rougit de plus belle et acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête, alors que sans savoir pourquoi, il pouvait encore sentir posé sur lui le regard de Rokudo père. Il leva les yeux vers Hibari, surpris que ses deux meilleurs gardes du corps les ai laissés seul tout les deux. Se doutaient-ils seulement de quelque chose ? Et pour en revenir à son affaire, quel serait la meilleure façon de procéder ? Quoi qu'il en soit il devait agir discrètement. Il avait déjà un plan grossier en tête et son cerveau continuait de travailler alors qu'Hibari devant lui, se saisissait d'un verre de vin qu'un serveur avait tendu vers lui.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

Le plan devait commencer maintenant. Tsuna feigna de se sentir mal en arborant une moue crispé devant le plateau de boissons que le serveur tendait vers lui.

- Non merci. Pour tout vous avouer je ne me sentais déjà pas très bien avant de venir ici. Je pense qu'il est futile d'essayer de jouer les hommes résistants devant vous alors que la simple vue de ces verres me donnent le tournis.

Hibari sembla croire à son mensonge car il reposa rapidement le verre sur le plateau et congédia le serveur qui s'éloigna pour disparaître dans la foule sans demander son reste. Il lui prit alors la main et l'entraina vers lui hors du manoir, vers les immenses jardins de son domaine, dans un endroit plus ou moins calme et éloigné, la où le bruit de la foule et la musique ne les gênerait pas. Tsuna se sentait indécis. Etait-ce le moment ? Pourtant il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Il avait l'impression que tout se passait trop bien. Comment se fessait-il qu'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine et inversement se préoccupe t-il de cette façon de son état de santé ? Qu'ils auraient été amis il l'aurait comprit mais là…

- Euh… ma main s'il vous plait.  
- Oh ! Pardonne-moi.

Hibari se décida à lâcher sa main et tourna son regard ailleurs, laissant le temps à Tsuna d'observer l'endroit où ils avaient atterris. Il se trouvait près d'une haie d'arbre, et non loin d'eux, il y avait une fontaine gigantesque de marbre blanc représentant une sirène portant un vase, entouré par un cercle de banc en pierre et d'une haie circulaire de plusieurs mètres de haut, parsemés de roses rouges. La haie était séparé en plusieurs parties, chacune d'elle espacé de quelques mètres à la façon de portes d'entrée jusqu'à la fontaine. Tsuna s'émerveilla devant la bonté du monument quand il sentit le regard d'Hibari posait sur lui. Il se recomposa une mine un peu plus meilleure et se retourna vers lui.

- Merci beaucoup. Grâce à vous je me sens déjà mieux. Et votre jardin est tout simplement splendide. Il a du falloir des années pour l'entretenir.  
- Ma mère était une passionnée de la nature. Elle s'est elle-même occupée de la décoration. A sa mort, j'ai laissé les choses telles qu'elles le sont en ce moment en souvenir de sa personne.  
- Toutes mes condoléances.  
- Merci. Mais tu sais sa fait un moment qu'elle est morte. Et mon père ayant décédé à son tour, j'ai prit sa succession en tant que parrain.

Tsuna se rappela alors sa mission et les paroles de son beau-père concernant Hibari.

- Les affaires ont l'air de marcher en tout cas. A un point que vous finissez par jetez de l'ombre même aux familles les plus influentes d'Italie.

Hibari le regarda avec un air surpris avant de sourire, ses yeux ayant l'éclat du fer et la dureté du diamant.

- Que des herbivores sans cervelles. Si sa n'en tenait qu'à moi sa ferait un moment que je les aurais mordus à mort. Tout ce qu'ils cherchent c'est le pouvoir et l'argent mais même les deux ensembles ne font pas tout. Ils sont tous du genre à foncer la tête baissée sans réfléchir. C'est pour sa que je n'aime pas traiter avec eux. Pathétique. Et si inutile.

Tsuna avait écouté sans rien dire, ébahi. D'une certaine façon, Hibari ressemblait un peu à Mukuro sur certains aspects. Cette pensée le fit trembler. Hibari sembla s'en apercevoir et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que tu as froid ? Préfère tu que nous rentrions à l'intérieur ?  
- N… non sa ira ! Je suis bien ici.

Tsuna rougit et se dégagea sous le regard d'abord surpris, puis amusé d'Hibari qui se contenta de s'écarter. L'adolescent lui jeta un regard en coin, le visage boudeur.

- Vous êtes un homme plutôt occupé n'est-ce pas ? Ne devriez vous pas rentrer à l'intérieur et parlez affaire avec d'autres personnes que moi ? je ne vais pas vous rapporter grand-chose vous savez.  
- Sa c'est ce que tu crois.

Surpris, Tsuna leva les yeux vers le maître des lieux. Cette sensation étrange qu'il avait éprouvé depuis qu'il était venu ici, était en train de le hanter une fois de plus. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite quand Hibari se tourna lentement vers lui, dos à la lune, ses cheveux noirs se soulevant au grès de la brise qui souffla soudain.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai invité ici Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je suppose que tu es au courant de la raison pour laquelle j'ai organisé cette fête.  
- Pour… conclure des alliances avec diverses familles d'Italie, afin d'agrandir la votre.  
- On peut dire sa en quelque sorte, lâcha Hibari avec un sourire étrange pendu à ses lèvres. La vérité est qu'il n'y a qu'une seule famille avec qui je souhaite m'allier. Et c'est la tienne.

Tsuna se figea, perdu. Alors Hibari comptait passer une alliance avec les Rokudo ? Ceux-là même qui cherchait à l'éliminer par son intermédiaire ? Tremblant, le garçon ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette révélation avait réveillé quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Il se sentait à la fois triste et en colère, alors que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il tenta de les dissimuler en baissant la tête et en se retournant face à l'arbre derrière lui, tout en essayant de donner à sa voix un timbre clair et puissant.

- Si c'est le cas je crois que vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne. C'est à Père qu'il faut vous adresser et non à moi.  
- Détrompe-toi. C'est bien à toi que je m'adresse, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

A ces mots, Tsuna sentit Hibari se glissait derrière lui, son ombre le recouvrant entièrement alors qu'il se retrouvait soudain prisonnier de l'étreinte de ses bras. Complètement abasourdi, il tenta malgré tout de se dégager sans grande conviction pourtant.

- Hibari-sama, s'il vous plaît…

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas arrêter, il sentit les lèvres du parrain venir caresser le lobe de son oreille gauche avec d'y passer sa langue lentement et de le mordre entre ses dents. Poussant un gémissement, Tsuna ferma les yeux et se crispa, attendant. Mais plus rien ne vint. Surpris, malgré son cœur qui continuait de battre la chamade, il se retourna lentement et son cœur rata un battement quand il vit le visage d'Hibari penché vers lui, ses yeux brillant avec tristesse.

- Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?  
- Hibari-sama ?

Cette fois, il sentit l'une des mains d'Hibari déboutonnait sa veste, puis sa chemise pour finir par se poser sur son torse, le caressant délicatement, frôlant ses tétons lui arrachant dés alors un nouveau gémissement. Quand il sentit qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à tenir sur ses jambes, il ne put que s'accrocher aux bras d'Hibari qui le retenait prisonnier. Celui-ci resta silencieux, constatant que l'adolescent dans ses bras ne cessait de trembler comme une feuille et il s'arrêta, le libérant de son emprise. Tsuna resta immobile, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter avant de se retourner vers Hibari, les larmes aux yeux en constatant à quel point son visage semblé ravager par la tristesse.

- Tu n'aimes pas quand je te fais sa ?  
- Non…ce… ce n'est pas sa….

Tsuna recula légèrement jusqu'à cogner l'arbre derrière lui et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il put, alors que les paroles d'Hibari lui rappelait ce que Mukuro lui fessait déjà subir depuis déjà tellement de temps. A cette pensée pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer les deux hommes et constata alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètements différents. S'il éprouvait de la peur avec l'un, il éprouvait juste… de la gêne avec l'autre. Alors non. Il ne détestait pas quand Hibari lui fessait sa. Et cette révélation le gêna tellement qu'il se sentit rougir comme une tomate et il leva un bras devant lui pour se cacher, bras dont se saisit Hibari pour le lever au-dessus de sa tête, et l'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le bout des doigts de sa main droite vinrent alors se poser en cercle autour de son nombril, avant d'en dessiner le contour de son index et de remonter la ligne de son abdomen jusqu'à sa cicatrice dissimulé par sa croix en argent, qu'Hibari souleva entre ses doigts. Tsuna, le souffle court ne put que le regarder faire quand il le vit soudain approcher son visage de son torse, et plus précisément ses lèvres de sa cicatrice. Son cœur se mit à battre à une telle vitesse qu'il crut qu'il allait s'arrêter. Son sang bouillonnait, son corps tremblait, sa respiration était haletante comme après une course folle. Puis il sentit le contact des lèvres humides et chaudes contre la peau boursouflée et cette fois, ses larmes coulèrent telle la pluie sur le visage d'Hibari alors que Tsuna, les yeux dans le vague, était en train de se rappeler de ce jour ou il avait reçu sa croix, au milieu de l'océan en flamme. Il se souvint petit, avoir été prisonnier d'un incendie et sauvé par un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui. Il se souvint que le garçon lui avait dit avoir perdu un bien qui lui était précieux dans l'incendie. Et Tsuna pour le remercier tout en se sentant responsable de la perte de l'objet, était retourné au milieu des flammes. Sur le sol il avait trouvé l'objet désiré, une croix en argent relié à une chaine qu'il avait enfilé à son cou. La croix, chauffé à blanc, lui ayant laissa cette cicatrice. Cette croix que lui avait laissée son sauveur. Ce garçon, qui, il le savait, n'était autre que l'homme devant lui.

- K… Kyo-chan… murmura t-il au milieu de ses larmes.

Hibari écarquilla les yeux et le regarda, abasourdi, pour finalement esquisser un immense sourire.

- Tu me reconnais enfin… Tsunayoshi.

Levant la main vers les joues de Tsuna, il les caressa tendrement avant d'approcher lentement son visage du sien pour lécher du bout de la langue les larmes qui s'écoulaient jusqu'à la ligne de son menton. Tsuna rougit et s'accrocha à Hibari, comme un enfant apeuré. Se rendant compte de son attitude, il rougit de plus belle et s'écarta tout en veillant à ne pas regarder Hibari dans les yeux tellement il était gêné. Il ne put voir alors son sourire alors qu'Hibari le prenait soudain dans ses bras, le plaquant contre l'arbre, obligeant l'adolescent à le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'étais encore si jeune à l'époque mais jamais je n'ai pu oublier ton visage Tsunayoshi. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ses grands yeux innocents, ses cheveux d'un bruns si clair et à la douceur incomparable. Cette peau satinée…

Alliant le geste à la parole, Hibari le regarda droit dans les yeux, plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux, pour finir par glisser derrière sa nuque, attirant son visage plus du sien, ses lèvres plus près des siennes. Et Tsuna, comme hypnotisé, leva ses bras et les noua autour du cou d'Hibari afin de répondre à son baiser, une fois que leurs lèvres se furent soudées l'une contre l'autre, leur langue s'unissant à l'intérieur de leur bouche en un ballet sensuel. Puis la main d'Hibari vint glissait de son visage jusqu'à son cou, caressant son torse pour descendre jusqu'à son ventre et venir détacher la boucle de sa ceinture. Le tintement métallique sembla faire reprendre ses esprits à Tsuna qui sursauta, reculant sa tête malgré lui, mettant fin au baiser. Ce tintement semblable à un déclic, cette proximité, cette moiteur presque étouffante lui rappelait indubitablement les moments précédant chacun de ses meurtres. Oui. Il devait tuer Hibari. Même si son cœur lui hurlait le contraire, même si son âme lui disait de lutter, le visage de Mukuro ne cessait d'obscurcir chacune de ses pensées. A ses côtés, Hibari s'était légèrement écarté de lui inquiet quand les bras de Tsuna vinrent soudain une nouvelle fois encerclait sa nuque, et qu'il le regarda, presque avec supplice, son visage baigné par le clair de lune.

- Je veux te sentir Kyo-chan. Je… je veux te sentir en moi. Je veux que tu me fasses sentir vivant.  
- Tsunayoshi….

Hibari sentit son cœur battre très vite, alors qu'il embrassait une nouvelle fois l'être aimé prisonnier de l'étreinte de ses bras. Tsuna épousa son corps au sien, frottant son entre-jambe sur la cuisse d'Hibari avec désir. C'était la première fois pour lui aussi qu'il éprouvait le besoin d'être embrassé et d'être touché alors qu'un simple contact de ce genre l'avait toujours répugné quand Mukuro l'avait à chaque fois forcé de coucher avec lui. Le souffle rauque, Hibari entreprit de reprendre ce qu'il avait interrompu quelque instant auparavant et défit la boucle de sa ceinture, caressant son sexe tendue à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Tsuna gémit alors qu'il posait sa main sur celle d'Hibari afin d'accompagner sa caresse, le suppliant presque d'aller plus loin. Emporté par sa fougue, Hibari libera son sexe pour le prendre entièrement dans sa main, alors que la respiration de Tsuna se faisait plus haletante, trahissant son excitation. Il sentit soudain la bouche du jeune parrain emprisonnait son sexe palpitant entre ses lèvres, sa langue s'attardant autour du gland comme s'il voulait provoquer sa jouissance. Puis il continua, alliant ses doigts à sa caresse le long de la verge. Hibari sentait son propre sexe palpitait, prisonnier de l'intérieur de son pantalon. Fou de désir et n'y tenant plus, il se releva et libéra son sexe de l'étau de son pantalon, le collant étroitement à celui de Tsuna avant de les saisir dans une seule de ses mains, les caressant de long en large. L'adolescent accompagna sa caresse en tenant sa main entre les siennes, le visage congestionné par le plaisir, tout comme Hibari dont le souffle tiède venait chatouiller l'intérieur de sa nuque. Tsuna, l'esprit désormais complètement embrouillé, leva ses mains vers le cou d'Hibari. Il tira sur son nœud de cravate, dévoilant la blancheur de sa peau et l'embrassa dans le cou. Celui-ci frémit à son contact et laissa sa tête enfouie à l'intérieur de son cou quelques instants. Tsuna, levant les yeux au ciel, leva ses bras vers la lune et sa manche droite glissa légèrement, laissant alors découvrir le canon minuscule d'une arme. Sa main gauche alla s'enfouir dans la chevelure d'Hibari alors que de l'autre, il pointait le canon de l'arme à quelques centimètres de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire étrange se dessine sur ses lèvres. Hibari sentit alors les deux mains de Tsuna se posait de chaque côté de son visage, le forçant à poser ses yeux sur lui.

- J'en envie de te sentir en moi Kyo-chan…. s'il te plait.

Et sans plus attendre, le jeune parrain saisit le garçon par la taille pour le retourner. Tsuna appuya ses deux mains contre l'arbre, dans une position plus que suggestive, son visage tournait vers Hibari exprimant son désir. Alors il le sentit positionner son sexe érigé à l'entrée de sa partie intime, le pénétrant doucement. Hibari sentit au fur et à mesure de cette intrusion sa chair se refermait étroitement autour de lui, leur arrachant à tout les deux un grognement de plaisir. Les poussées se firent alors plus régulière jusqu'à ce qu'il ai introduit entièrement son sexe à l'intérieur de lui, le corps de Tsuna étant parcouru par des spasmes voluptueux.

- Kyo…. Kyo-chan gémit-il tremblant dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

A ces mots, les mains d'Hibari se glissèrent sous ses hanches pour le remonter un peu. Leur corps ainsi imbriqué l'un sur l'autre, Hibari commença un lent va et vient et le simple fait d'avoir ce corps masculin empalait sur lui aurait presque pu lui faire perdre toute lucidité.

- Tsunayoshi…. C'est si bon à l'intérieur de toi… tellement chaud…

Dès cet instant, il ne retint plus ses puissants coups de rein, arrachant à Tsuna des gémissements de plaisir qu'il ne retenait plus. Et plus il s'enfonçait en lui, plus son plaisir semblait arriver à son paroxysme, ce qui semblait être aussi le cas de l'adolescent entre ses bras, dont le corps se contractait, l'attirant plus profondément en lui. Les cris de Tsuna se firent alors plus articulés, les coups de reins plus puissants et énergiques, leur souffle plus précipité. La cadence s'accéléra plus encore jusqu'à ce que les deux ensembles, crient le nom de l'autre.

- Tsunayoshi !  
- Kyo-chan !

Hibari serra plus fort Tsuna dans ses bras, tremblant, frémissant violemment alors qu'il se répandait en lui. Leur corps demeurant imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, Hibari garda son visage enfouie contre le dos de Tsuna qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. L'adolescent profita de cet instant pour essuyer ses larmes alors que sa main glissait contre son torse trempé de sueur. Le métal froid lui arrache un frisson. Baissant les yeux, il regarda sa main pointait le propre canon de son arme contre son ventre.

_- Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal… Moi qui me croyais seul je le retrouve finalement. Moi qui l'ai tant aimé aussi, comment pourrais-je…_

- Tsunayoshi ?

Tsuna tourna légèrement les yeux alors qu'Hibari venait de coller sa joue contre la sienne. Il esquissa un sourire et son autre main vint se glisser dans la chevelure du jeune parrain.

- Non… je ne peux vraiment pas le faire… Kyo-chan….

Tsuna pencha alors légèrement la tête pour embrasser les lèvres d'Hibari alors que ses doigts glissaient vers la détente [5].

- … Je t'aime... murmura t-il alors au milieu de son baiser.

Et au moment où il s'apprêta à tirer, un frisson le parcourut, et un étrange vrombissement se fit entendre. Tsuna se figea d'un seul coup, de la sueur froide s'écoulant de son front. Il reconnut l'alarme de son portable dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Sans plus attendre, la seule chose qu'il avait maintenant en tête malgré la situation était la prévention de Reboyama. Il s'écarta d'Hibari, grimaçant alors que son sexe avait encore été à l'intérieur de lui et remonta son pantalon, tentant de se rhabiller au mieux sous le regard ébahi d'Hibari qui l'imita. Celui-ci le retint soudain en l'attrapant par le poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

- Tsunayoshi ou vas tu ?  
- Kyo-chan… je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux plus rester auprès de toi. Pardonne-moi.  
- At… attends ! Tsunayoshi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important !

Trop tard. Tsuna était déjà en train de dévaler le jardin en direction de l'entrée du manoir. Hibari le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entièrement. Son visage redevint de marbre alors qu'il resserrait le nœud de sa cravate, se baissant pour ramasser deux objets à terre. Et instantanément il comprit. Et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**à suivre ...**

* * *

**[1]** Vous aurez deviné de qui il s'agit _*hennissement de rire*_

**[2]** Cette famille n'existe pas dans la série.

**[3]** Cette famille là non plus…

**[4]** Mukuro parle d'un autre moyen d'unir deux familles, c'est-à-dire quand elle envoie respectivement une personne pour intégrer celle de l'autre.

**[5]** J'ai beau avoir fait des recherches, c'est « gâchette » ou « détente » ? xD Pardonnez-moi si je me suis trompé en tout cas !


	5. Chapter 5

**SI SEULEMENT SA AVAIT ETE COMME CENDRILLON…**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano se retrouvent au prise de l'histoire de Cendrillon, mais … version mafioso bien entendu. _

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu lemon-POWAAA !  
**Couple** : Hibari x Tsuna  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Note** : Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Appréciez-le s'il vous plait !  
_(Message à l'attention de __Rode__w : Non, ta review ne pas du tout vexée loin de là ! J'en ai pris note mais comme je sais que je ne peux remédier aussi facilement à mes lacunes, je fais donc appel à une ou plusieurs personnes pour m'aider. Mais comme tu n'es pas inscrite… si jamais tu trouves un moyen je serais plus que ravie que de pouvoir compter sur ton aide !)_  
**| ! | Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes de grammaire et autres ! | ! |

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 5**

A l'intérieur du manoir, la fête continuait de battre son plein. Quelques personnes commençaient à se questionner sur la soudaine disparition du maître des lieux. Mukuro glissa sa flute de champagne à ses lèvres avec un sourire satisfait. Tsuna avait disparu. Hibari avait disparu. Pour lui, tout était significatif. Il n'attendait plus que le clou du spectacle. Les cris, l'affolement général. Son sourire s'élargit plus encore et il se retourna pour rejoindre ses fils quand en levant les yeux, il vit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. A quelques mètres de lui, se tenait Hibari Kyoya, l'air d'être en parfaite santé, affublé de ses deux comparses, Gokudera et Yamamoto. Mukuro regarda frénétiquement autour de lui à la recherche de son autre fils sans déceler sa trace. Quand il sut qu'il ne le trouverait pas, il se sentit bouillonner de colère et de rage telle une mer déchainé sans réussir à se calmer. Ses fils semblèrent remarquer son changement d'attitude car ils vinrent vers lui rapidement.

- Père il semblerait que ce sale gamin n'ai pas réussi. Que'  
- Parle moins fort Ken. Tu veux que tout le monde t'entende ?

L'attaque mentale fit sursauter Ken qui recula et baissa la tête, les dents serrées, laissant son frère Chikusa prendre la relève. Celui-ci s'approcha plus près de Mukuro avec naturel, un verre à la main tout en remontant de l'autre ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

- Il semblerait qu'il ai échoué dans sa mission. Cependant il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Hibari est aussi très connu pour ses talents aux combats. Je doute qu'il aurait laissé repartir gentiment une personne qui aurait tenté de le tuer. De près ou de loin.  
- C'est ce que je pense aussi, avoua Mukuro en se massant l'arrête du nez comme pour chasser une migraine qui le tourmentait. Même si Tsunayoshi avait échoué il devrait y avoir un minimum d'agitation.

- Père. Ce n'est qu'un conseil mais je pense que nous devrions partir. Si… ce garçon a réellement tenté quelque chose, Hibari risque de ne pas nous laisser tranquille.  
- Je suis d'accord… Bien allons-y. Ken !  
- Oui père, bougonna l'intéressé en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches.  
- Pressé de partir Sir Rokudo ?

Mukuro s'arrêta net et esquissa un sourire alors que ses deux fils devant lui s'arrêtaient à leur tour devant Yamamoto. Celui-ci n'avait que la main posé sur la cordelette qui retenait son katana dans son dos mais pour Mukuro, l'avertissement semblait clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- Et bien il se fait tard et j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler qui nécessite malheureusement ma présence. Ne m'en voulez pas, Sir Hibari mais je vais devoir vous quitter. Merci pour cette charmante invitation.  
- Mais je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir. J'espère seulement que vous aurez passez une agréable soirée.  
- Ca… a été le cas. Dommage que nous n'ayons pu parler un peu. Nous aurions peut-être pu conclure quelques affaires qui sait.  
- Oh mais je ne perds pas espoir à ce sujet. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt j'en suis persuadé.

Mukuro fronça les yeux imperceptiblement en signe d'interrogation avant de sourire et de faire un signe à ses deux fils.

- Et bien j'attends ce moment avec impatience. Ken, Chikusa, nous n'avons que trop tardé. Allons-y.  
- Vous partez sans Tsunayoshi ?

Mukuro se figea un instant malgré lui alors que Chikusa et Ken regardait autour d'eux, l'air de se tourner les pouces afin que leur attitude ne paraisse pas trop suspecte aux yeux de Gokudera et Yamamoto. Car des deux, Gokudera avait l'air le plus impatient. Malgré ses airs calme, il avait un tempérament de feu et ne refusait jamais une bagarre. Dans le cas présent, sa avait l'air de le démanger sérieusement. Mukuro décida d'abréger la conversation. S'ils s'éternisaient plus, il y avait des chances qu'ils ne repartent plus du tout.

- Vous le voyez ici vous ? Nous sommes arrivés sans lui il me semble. Alors qu'il soit encore là ou non ne me concerne en rien. J'ai des affaires à régler alors si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

Mukuro lui adressa un dernier signe de tête avant de s'éloigner vers l'entrée avec Ken et Chikusa derrière lui. Quand ils ne furent plus que de minuscules points à leurs yeux, Gokudera tapa du pied contre le mur l'air mécontent tout en se tournant vers Hibari, fouillant d'une main l'intérieur de sa veste pour récupérer son paquet de cigarette.

- Tu es certain que sa te va comme sa ? On aurait enfin pu les coincer.  
- Il n'y avait aucune preuve concrète.  
- Si tu n'avais pas laissé partir le garçon, cela aurait totalement différent. Il aurait pu parler. Et...  
- Je sais ce que tu penses Gokudera mais je vois les choses différemment.  
- Attends … tu  
- Ma Gokudera ! Hibari a raison. A trop vouloir précipiter les choses on finira forcément sur une impasse. Je suis certain que le boss à une idée en tête.  
- Et j'aimerais bien la connaître.

Une petite voix féminine avait retentit derrière le trio qui se retourna pour faire face à Uni, accompagné de Byakuran qui semblait soucieux. Hibari qui se sentait rarement mal à l'aise, l'était pourtant à l'instant présent, face au regard de la jeune femme aujourd'hui à la tête d'une puissante famille.

- Il semblerait que cela n'ait pas marché ? Avez-vous pu parler au garçon ? Je pensais le voir revenir avec vous. Ou est-il ? J'aimerais lui parler !  
- Uni-chéri, calme-toi ! Je suis qu'Hibari-kun à une bonne explication à nous fournir n'est-ce pas ?  
- Et bien... pour tout vous avouer….

Face au regard insistant d'Uni, Hibari ne put que se résoudre à lui dire la vérité, abandonnant l'idée de lui mentir et ainsi d'éviter qu'elle ne se mette en colère contre lui. Pas qu'il la redoutait, mais il savait que s'il s'énervait contre la jeune femme, un combat aurait immédiatement lieu et Byakuran ne resterait pas les bras croisé en simple spectateur, à se contenter de manger ses marshmallow à la manière d'un enfant pourri gâté. La fête était déjà bientôt terminée, et la plupart des invités commençaient à se déplacer en masse dans sa direction.

- Pardonnez-moi très chère, la seule chose que je puisse vous dire c'est qu'il y a eu un imprévu. Mais cet imprévu m'a fourni des éléments concrets, que dire, décisif qui rendront ainsi nuls les doutes du garçon quand la vérité lui sera révélé. Cependant, cela requerra votre présence. Et très rapidement j'en ai bien peur.  
- … Byakuran et moi n'hésiterons pas à vous aider si cela peut vous aider. Alors si vous êtes si sur de vous je ne poserais pas d'autres questions. Et où souhaitez-vous que nous nous rejoignions ?

Hibari sourit alors qu'il se tournait lentement vers un groupe d'invité qui arrivait.

- Chez Sir Rokudo Mukuro bien entendu…

**OOOoooOOO**

Les bips sonores retentissants avaient eu vite fait de le ramener à la réalité. Cependant, une part de lui-même, une très grande part d'ailleurs, avait voulu rester dans l'étreinte des bras d'Hibari. Il aurait voulu rester contre son torse, il aurait voulu de nouveau sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, son regard brulant sur lui, son souffle tiède sur la sueur de sa nuque. Agenouillé à l'intérieur de sa chambre, il avait ses deux mains serrées contre sa poitrine, le souffle court. Il avait fait un véritable marathon pour revenir jusqu'au manoir. Comme entendu, Paulo l'avait attendu non loin de l'entrée, et bien qu'il eu été surprit, il n'avait posé aucun question quand à l'affolement du jeune garçon, ni posé de question quand à sa tenue. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de se rhabiller correctement. Pendant tout le trajet, chacun d'eux avait eu l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Puis quand Paulo l'eut arrêté devant les portes du manoir des Rokudo, il avait soudainement posé sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux d'un air paternel avant de s'en aller, faisant gronder dans le brouillard de la nuit le moteur de sa mustang. Il était ensuite retourné dans le jardin, ou une fringante marraine la bonne fée eut vite fait bien fait de lui rendre ses habits dépareillés avant de disparaître dans un « Huooohoho » tonitruant. Seul dans le noir, il n'avait eu comme réflexe que d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, complètement paniqué. Car il avait tout simplement échoué dans sa mission. Et il savait qu'il allait en payer le prix fort une fois son beau-père revenu. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Mais quoi qu'il puisse penser de tout sa….

- Je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer…

Il se remémora alors la sensation des caresses sur son corps, sa voix, ses murmures au creux de son oreille…

- Jamais je n'aurais pu… c'est impossible…

Cela avait été un tel choc pour lui. Revoir aussi soudainement celui qui avait eu par le passé une si grande place dans son cœur. Place qui lui revenait encore une fois de droit aujourd'hui. Ses sentiments enfouis de sa jeunesse avait ressurgis et s'étaient enflammés soudainement, faisant battre son cœur qu'il croyait presque mort. Comparé à lui, la situation d'Hibari avait bien changé. Il était devenu un homme sur qui on pouvait compter, un homme de foi, fort et respecté de tous. Alors que lui était devenu un chien en cage, qui se sentait obligé de faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait pour survivre. Il n'avait pas autant de volonté. Il vivait juste en souvenir de ce qui lui était cher. Mais maintenant à deux doigts d'avoir tué celui qu'il aimait, plus rien ne le retenait ici bas. Personne ne le regrettait. Pas même son beau-père, ni ses demi-frères qui l'avaient toujours vu comme un boulet. Tsuna sentit des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues mais il les ignora. Il leva simplement ses yeux vers la petite table de nuit à côté de lui et tendit simplement la main vers le vase qui y reposait, le brisant au sol. Les morceaux de porcelaine s'éparpillèrent dans une gerbe d'eau, et quelques pétales s'envolèrent dans les airs, alors qu'il ramassait lentement du bout des doigts un morceau au hasard qu'il colla tout contre son poignet. Et au moment ou il voulu passer à l'acte, une main puissante vint arrêter son geste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire hein ?

Tsuna reprit ses esprits et se sentit trembler violemment, alors que de longues mèches de cheveux glissaient sur son épaule. Une autre main gantée de cuir vint se saisir de son autre main et l'étreinte se resserra soudain, l'obligeant à lâcher le bout tranchant de porcelaine qu'il tenait encore. Une puissante traction l'obligea alors à se relever et il vit du coin de l'œil, bien que furtivement Ken et Chikusa apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte alors que ses deux mains étaient à présent fermement maintenues derrière son dos. Il y eu alors comme un vent glacial qui naquit à l'intérieur de la chambre, qui s'assombrit plus encore malgré la pénombre déjà présente.

- Sortez tous d'ici…

La voix avait été lente et grave mais puissante. Les deux frères sursautèrent et se regardèrent un court instant, hésitant avant que Chikusa ne décide à prendre les devants.

- Père...

- Je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre on dirait… J'ai dit dehors !

Sans même chercher à répondre, les deux garçons refermèrent la porte brusquement et on put entendre leur pas précipité dans l'escalier. Le silence s'installa puis une bourrade obligea Tsuna à se diriger vers le lit jusqu'à ce qu'on l'y pousse, tombant à plat ventre sur le matelas dure. Le lit grinça alors que le garçon se relevait sur ses mains, ne chercha même pas à se retourner, trop effrayé d'avoir à affronter le regard de son beau-père. Sa respiration à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, se faisait de plus en plus ardue alors que l'obscurité se faisait elle aussi de plus en plus présente dans la pièce. Une voix glaciale et dure, comme venu d'outre-tombe, résonna alors derrière lui.

- Retourne-toi Tsunayoshi…

Tsuna déglutit sans obéir alors que de la sueur commençait à perler en grosses gouttes sur son front. Tsuna inspira une bouffée d'air avec difficulté, avec la sensation désagréable qu'on lui écrasait la poitrine quand une main vint de nouveau se saisir de son poignet pour le tirer en arrière, une autre main venant se saisir de son menton avec une violence qui lui arracha un cri. Ses yeux croisèrent alors inévitablement ceux de son beau-père, son œil rouge brillant plus que jamais dans la pénombre. A cet instant, ce fut comme si plus aucun son ne lui parvenait. Il y avait juste conne un vrombissement en arrière fond, désagréable. Et plus que tout, cet œil démoniaque qui le fixait, prêt à lui faire vivre les pires cauchemars.

- On dirait que tu as décidé de me tenir tête ce soir. Sincèrement, j'avais pensé que tu aurais fait preuve d'un peu d'humilité. A cette pensée, je me suis dit que j'aurais été prêt à te pardonner un petit peu. Un petit peu seulement… mais j'ai changé d'avis. Plus je te regarde, et plus j'ai envie de te torturer. Lentement…

Le plaquant dos sur le lit tout en maintenant d'une main ferme ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête, Mukuro caressa du bout de ses doigts gantés la peau nue dévoilé par sa chemise entrouverte jusqu'à faire tinter d'un petit tapotement la boucle de sa ceinture. Tsuna se figea alors que la sourire de son beau-père s'élargissait, pour se faire plus cruel encore.

- ... très très lentement. A un point que tu me supplieras d'en finir avec toi…

Mukuro se pencha, mettant un genou sur le lit tout en penchant son visage vers l'intérieur de sa nuque, serrant soudain d'une poigne ferme son entrejambe, arrachant un cri de douleur au garçon qui s'arqua soudain sur le lit, le souffle coupé.

- Tu pensais peut-être que je ne le remarquerais pas tout de suite mon mignon petit Tsunayoshi-kun mais se serait me sous estimé. Je sais bien que cette petite chose à servi les petits plaisirs personnels d'un autre personnage.

Tsuna se figea, prenant soudain conscience de la situation. Mukuro les avait-il espionnés ? C'était peu probable mais ce dont il pouvait affirmer sans se tromper, c'était que son beau-père ne portait pas Hibari dans son cœur. Il le haïssait même. En fait, il haïssait tous ceux qui lui faisaient de l'ombre.

- N… non. Je… je n'ai rien fait…  
- Surprenant Tsunayoshi-kun. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me répondes, toi qui reste si muet d'habitude. Comme une vraie tombe. Il faut croire que tu es d'humeur bavarde ce soir. Peut-être même d'humeur à crier plutôt qu'à gémir pour moi aussi…

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent de terreur alors qu'il pouvait sentir une main venir se glisser à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il pouvait comme pour espérer se réveiller le lendemain en pensant que tout ceci n'était qu'un de ses innombrables cauchemars mais rien n'y fut. Les sensations étaient beaucoup trop violentes et beaucoup trop douloureuse pour continuer à lui faire espérer un tel miracle. La voix de Mukuro continuaient de retentir dans la pièce, mielleuse, comme pour mieux le charmer et le faire plonger ensuite une fois qu'il aurait baissé sa garde.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait Tsunayoshi-kun…

Il caressa du bout des doigts son sexe tendu sur toute sa longueur, dé zippant la fermeture de son pantalon.

- T'a-t-il caressé comme je le fait ? Avec sa main ? Et avec amour ? susurra t-il alors. Ou mieux encore ? L' L'a-t-il fait avec sa bouche ?

Tsuna rougit malgré le dégout que lui inspirait le fait d'entendre ses mots sortir de sa bouche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à chacun de ces citations les gestes et caresses d'Hibari à son encontre. Mukuro sourit alors qu'il resserrait une nouvelle fois sa main autour du sexe du garçon, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte douloureuse. Il déglutit alors que sous ses yeux, le corps de l'adolescent s'arquait soudain, dévoilant au mince clair de lune qui parvenait à filtrer avec bravoure les ténèbres de la chambre, les fines gouttelettes de sueur sur son ventre. Et alors que le corps du garçon s'affaissait lentement sur le lit, il leva la main et une brume légère apparut, faisait luire faiblement la pointe d'un couteau.

- Contrairement à cet imbécile, je vais te faire connaitre le plaisir ultime. Celui qu'on ne connait qu'en étant au porte de la mort…

Mukuro sourit et abaissa son bras quand un violent fracas se fit soudain entendre, suivit d'un claquement puis d'un tintement métallique, alors que le couteau retombait au sol. Le silence s'installa alors que le bras de Mukuro était toujours maintenu en l'air, le poignet prisonnier de la lanière d'un fouet dont la poignée était tenu par un homme au cheveux d'un blond comme les blés, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un immense sourire sur les lèvres qui laissait voir ses dents d'un blanc éblouissant. Mukuro se retourna lentement, le visage crispé malgré un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et voilà qu'arrive le prince charmant. Et à point nommé en plus. Et qui plus est... accompagné de son fidèle canasson…

Derrière l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui n'était autre que Paulo, de son vrai prénom Dino, parrain de la famille Cavallone, une ombre apparut et deux yeux bleus plissés par la colère brillèrent dans la pénombre avec mépris, le clair de lune chassant soudain les ténèbres de la chambre, éclairant le métal argenté et brillant de deux tonfas.

- Prépare-toi Rokudo Mukuro. Parce que je vais te mordre à mort…

**... à suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**SI SEULEMENT SA AVAIT ETE COMME CENDRILLON…**

_Quand les personnages d'Akira Amano se retrouvent au prise de l'histoire de Cendrillon, mais … version mafioso bien entendu. _

**Genre** : Aventure, Action, Mafia, Superpouvoir et bien entendu lemon-POWAAA !  
**Couple** : Hibari x Tsuna  
**Disclaimer** : Sawada Tsunayoshi et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Akira Amano.  
**Note** : Et voici le dernier chapitre avant le bonus qui conclura la fin de cette fic. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que les autres. Merci pour vos commentaires et encore plus de m'avoir suivie au cours de cette fic, surtout à toi Rodew pour tes reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, Manion-chan aussi qui m'a suivie régulièrement =) _(les autres aussi je vous oublie pas, je cite: Chocobo, Setsuna Angel, fan-2-Naruto et tout ceux d'avant encore...)_! Si jamais tu trouves une solution, tu sais ou me trouver, comme je te l'ai dit, je serais ravis de pouvoir compter sur ton aide ^^. Et pour ceux qui suivrait la fic Dating Sim version Mafioso, la suite est en cours. Je ne l'oublie pas, c'est une fic qui me tient à coeur. J'espère aussi que vous suivrez les nouvelles qui viendront! Si vous avez des demandes, n'hésitez pas, encore faut-il qu'elles attisent mon intérêt =p

Comme l'histoire de Cendrillon, Tsuna vivra t-il le bonheur à son tour auprès d'un prince charmant?  
**| ! | Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes de grammaire et autres ! | ! |

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 6**

_(Dernier chapitre)_

Mukuro eut un sourire narquois et tira sur la lanière de cuir qui lui emprisonnait la main pour en tester la résistance, Dino raffermissant son emprise en réponse. Derrière le blond, Hibari avait maintenant son regard fixé sur Tsuna, toujours évanoui sur le lit, escaladé par Mukuro qui s'en apercevant, glissa sa main libre jusqu'à la nuque du garçon.

- Je ne savais pas le chef des Rokudo aussi pervers dis donc !  
- Je t'en pose des questions le canasson ? Pourquoi n'en fais-tu pas aussi la remarque à ton ami derrière ? Parce qu'il semblerait qu'il ait posé les mains sur cette chose qui m'appartient.  
- Tsuna n'est pas une chose et il ne t'appartient pas, gronda Hibari en avançant vers Mukuro d'un air menaçant.  
- Oya oya ! Si tu comptes m'attaquer, sache simplement que quoi qu'il arrive la loi est de mon côté. Ce garçon est mon fils. Et il n'en sera pas autrement aux yeux de la justice tu peux me croire.

Hibari était à quelques mètres de Mukuro, est lui-même souriait à son tour alors que le clair de lune balayait la pièce de sa lumière blafarde. Des trois individus dans la pièce, plus aucun ne bougeait, comme attendant que l'un d'entre eux fasse un faux mouvement pour s'en prendre à lui et décharger par là toute la frustration et la colère accumulait. Au bout d'un moment de silence, Dino finit par montrer quelques signes d'impatience. Tout comme Hibari, il était extrêmement inquiet pour Tsuna qui était toujours évanoui sur le lit mais de se retrouver entre les deux combattants qu'étaient Rokudo Mukuro et Hibari Kyoya le rendait un semblant mal à l'aise. De plus, l'œil rouge de l'ennemi ne cessait de se poser sur lui et de briller dans la pénombre de la pièce avec un éclat maléfique. Hibari sembla se rendre compte de l'anxiété de son ami quand il entendit le son de la corde se tendre, tout comme la main se crispant plus fort autour du manche. Son regard se fixa alors tour à tour sur Tsuna puis Mukuro. Celui-ci sembla s'en apercevoir car son sourire s'élargit plus encore sur son visage. Malgré l'une de ses mains emprisonnait, il se saisit de Tsuna avec l'autre de sorte que le garçon se retrouva sur ses genoux, sa tête posé contre son torse. La réponse ne se fit pas plus attendre. Hibari s'avança rapidement mais une main de Dino l'empêcha d'avancer plus. De son côté, Mukuro avait fait réapparaitre sa dague dans sa main libre et en menaçait la nuque gracile de son beau-fils. Son œil rouge s'illumina soudain et un brouhaha se fit soudain entendre à l'extérieur.

- On libère les chiens à ce que je vois Rokudo.  
- Je sais que tu n'es pas venu seul Hibari. Mais que peuvent bien faire deux gentils toutous en laisse face aux hordes de l'enfer ?

Dino fronça les sourcils et appuya sur l'émetteur qu'il avait accroché à l'oreille. Un petit grésillement se fit entendre alors qu'il s'enquérait de la situation.

- Les gars qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?  
- Nous sommes attaqués Boss. Des gars sont soudainement sortis de nulle part et nous sont tombés dessus. On dirait qu'ils sont possédés !  
- Leur visage ! Regarde leur visage ! Est-ce que tu vous quelque chose ?  
- Ils… ils ont tous comme un œil rouge sang !  
- Tu es allé jusqu'à posséder tes propres hommes Rokudo ? Tu es encore pire que ce que je croyais. Il va falloir que j'en finisse au plus vite avec toi, siffla Hibari entre ses dents.  
- Kyoya, ce n'est pas prudent, tu  
- Ferme-là. Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en occuperais seul !

Dino resta silencieux tout en fixant son ami sans même s'offusquer du ton employé en son encontre. Il sembla réfléchir jusqu'à ce que d'un simple mouvement de la main, la lanière de cuir de son fouet n'échoue par terre et que dans un claquement, elle réapparu entre les mains de son propriétaire.

- Je vais aller leur donner un coup de main. Sait-on jamais ce qu'il peut nous réserver…  
- Kufufu. Parce que vous pensez être assez pour venir à bout de mes hommes et de mes fil ?. Se serait les sous-estimé…  
- Et toi ? Penses-tu que j'ai fait l'erreur de venir seul ici ? J'ai des alliés prêts à m'aider afin de venir à bout de ta folie Rokudo.

A ces mots, le son des hélices de plusieurs hélicoptères se mirent à vrombir au dessus de leur tête et par la fenêtre, ils purent tous voir des hommes en tenue noire descendre du ciel à l'aide de câble.

- Le Black Spell ? ! Mais que fait-il ici ?  
- Je vois que tu connais la meilleure unité d'infiltration de la police d'Italie Rokudo. Disons que leurs patrons sont d'excellents amis à moi et ils ont acceptés de me donner un coup de main.

Plusieurs explosions retentirent soudain et même de la pluie se mit à tomber tandis qu'un éclair d'un bleu fluorescent pourfendaient le ciel par à coup. Hibari sourit et reporta son attention sur Rokudo qui commençait à afficher un sourire crispé. Un simple coup d'œil incita Dino à quitter la pièce. Mukuro ainsi acculé, la plus grande bataille n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu et il savait qu'il ne serait qu'une gêne plus d'une quelconque utilité à son ami. Le chef de la maison Rokudo allait surement user de tout son pouvoir pour gagner cette bataille et Hibari allait surement user de toute sa force pour venir à bout de son adversaire. Dino serra plus fort son fouet et rejoignit rapidement l'extérieur devenu un véritable champ de bataille. Alors qu'au dehors le son de la bataille résonnait jusqu'à eux, toujours dans la pièce, Mukuro avait fini par lâcher Tsuna et debout, se maintenait devant son corps évanoui, son trident entre les mains. Hibari n'hésita pas à lui faire face avec ses propres armes de prédilections.

- Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à user de mes techniques contre toi murmura soudain Mukuro comme pour lui-même. Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela pourrait s'avérait plaisant…

C'est au même instant que des pétales de fleurs commencèrent soudain à traverser la pièce, lentement puis de plus en plus vite et en plus grand nombre. Hibari cligna des yeux une seule fois et il fut soudain privé de tout mouvement, ses bras étant pris dans l'étau des branches d'un cerisier en fleurs. Il sentit soudain comme un malaise l'envahir alors que les ténèbres l'entouraient colorés par les pétales de cerisier qui continuait de danser sous ses yeux. La voix de Mukuro s'éleva des profondeurs de la pénombre comme sortie d'outre-tombe.

- Il se trouve que j'ai enquêté sur toi. Et je sais qu'étant jeune, un accident à fait que tu portes désormais en horreurs les cerisiers. Le meurtre horrible de ta mère par exemple, torturé lentement jusqu'à l'agonie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie son agresseur de l'achever…

Hibari se mordit si fort l'intérieur de la bouche que du sang s'écoula d'entre ses lèvres jusqu'à la ligne de son menton, tombant en fine gouttelettes sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, afin de chasser l'image du corps de sa mère pendu à l'arbre bien que cela lui fut quelque peu douloureux. Mais un autre souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire, chevauchant le précédent avec facilité et la grimace de douleur qu'il arborait se changea en un sourire narquois, faisant plisser les yeux de Mukuro dans l'antre sombre de sa cachette. Il y eu alors un courant d'air et l'illusionniste sentit un métal froid venir lui frapper la mâchoire, l'envoyant contre le mur, brisant ainsi l'illusion dont Hibari était prisonnier et qui se dissipa comme une fumée. Une main sur son visage endolori, Mukuro leva les yeux et vit qu'Hibari avait profité de ce laps de temps pour récupérer Tsuna, désormais dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il savait que le garçon au regard azur ne pourrait se battre sans lâcher sa prise sur le brun et inversement, qu'il ne pourrait défendre le garçon sans lâcher sa prise sur ses armes. Il profita de sa tourmente pour se jeter sur lui, la pointe de son trident lançait dans sa direction et un tintement métallique sonna brièvement quand Hibari para le coup en levant son tonfa devant lui, son autre bras tenant toujours Tsunayoshi serré contre son torse.

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre quand je t'ai entendu chercher auprès de Tsunayoshi tout à l'heure. Et alors, tu es venu jusqu'ici simplement parce qu'il est à ton goût ?  
- Je ne me ferais pas l'affront de te répondre avant de t'avoir éclaté la gueule Mukuro.  
- Oya oya, c'est donc comme cela que Tsunayoshi les préfère ? Rebelle et sauvage. Après tout ce temps j'avais toujours pensé qu'il s'était habitué au genre mystérieux et lointain.  
- Tu te lances des fleurs Mukuro. En ce qui concerne j'aurais plutôt dit sadique et pervers. Et aussi complètement dérangé. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour le protéger de toi. Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça. Ta fin signe ton échec. Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de figurer sur ton tableau de chasse.  
- Kufufu, c'est ce que tu crois. Tsunayoshi à peut-être échoué mais moi je suis à un tout autre niveau. Se serait ridicule que de penser que tu pourrais sortir de cette pièce vivant.  
- J'en aurais bien vite fini avec toi tu peux me croire. Ne crois pas que je suis venu ici simplement pour le récupérer.  
- Mais quelle ânerie peux-tu bien débiter depuis tout à l'heure ?

Mukuro se figea quand il entendit le son des pas de quelqu'un gravissant les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à eux, faisant grincer les planches de bois de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochait de la chambre. Apparu alors au côté d'Hibari qui avait profité de son inattention pour rejoindre le pas de la porte, une jeune enfant vêtue d'une simple tunique noir et d'une grande cape blanche, ses cheveux coupés au carré surmonté d'une grande coiffe blanche mêlant la couleur de sa cape à un jaune doré. Ses yeux azur quand à eux, plus clair que ceux d'Hibari semblaient briller avec une pointe de malice. Sa voix s'éleva alors dans la pièce, aussi claire que le cristal et aussi légère que la brise.

- Rokudo Mukuro, 5ème parrain de la famille Rokudo, moi Uni, chef suprême du Black Spell l'unité spéciale d'infiltration de la police, parrain de la famille Giglio Nero ainsi que membre à part entière de la famille Millefiore, suit venue ici afin de vous énoncer les chefs d'inculpation prononcés en votre encontre. Tentative d'assassinat sur la personne d'Hibari Kyoya, parrain de la famille du même nom, et sur la personne de Sawada Tsunayoshi, fils de feu Sawada Nana votre épouse et feu Sawada Iemetsu, ainsi que prochain héritier en titre de la Famille Vongola. Je vais dans l'immédiat vous demander de poser vos armes et de vous rendre sans faire d'histoire. Toute autre tentative d'attaque de votre part sera considérée comme un refus d'obtempérer et les chefs d'inculpation seront considérés comme valides.

Un silence s'installa suite à la déclaration de la jeune femme durant lequel Mukuro resta bouché bée, comme sidéré parce ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une main sur le visage, il ferma les yeux tout en respirant rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'un rire tonitruant remonte de sa gorge pour filtrer d'entre ses lèvres déployés. Quand il baissa sa main, son visage semblait comme tordue par la folie, ses yeux exorbités comme injectés de haine. Instantanément, Hibari mit une main devant Uni avant de se placer devant elle pour la protéger.

- Vous avez dit que ce garçon était l'héritier de la famille Vongola ? Vous vous foutez de moi là ? C'est impossible.  
- Et pourtant, continua Uni en sortant un parchemin de l'intérieur de sa veste qu'elle déplia devant Mukuro. Il est annoncé ici, selon les derniers souhaits du dernier parrain en date de la famille Vongola, Timoteo, que Sawada Tsunayoshi a été choisi à l'unanimité prochain héritier de la famille. Bien entendu une enquête à été mené et les liens de parenté qui unissent Sawada Tsunayoshi et Giotto, Premier du nom certifient l'authenticité de ce testament.  
- Timoteo est mort depuis 3 ans plongeant sa famille dans un déclin total. Si Tsunayoshi était l'héritier, pourquoi venir le chercher maintenant ?  
- Il se trouve que le testament de Vongola Nono ait été volé à sa mort et que le responsable n'est autre que son père, Sawada Iemitsu. A la mort de ce dernier, la dernière chance pour nous de savoir qui avait été choisi comme prochain héritier s'est évaporé. Par malchance, sa femme à elle aussi disparu, du moins il nous a été impossible de l'approcher et ce par votre faute.  
- Vous insinuez que j'ai épousé cette femme sachant qu'elle détenait le secret quand à l'identité du prochain héritier d'une famille oublié ?  
- Je n'aurais pas dit les choses de cette façon. Votre intérêt envers Sawada Nana était réel et je sais qu'en cela vous étiez au courant quand au lien qu'elle avait avec la famille Vongola. Cependant votre intérêt n'est pas allé plus loin. J'en déduis que vous avez pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à dominer une famille tombé en ruine à la mort de son patriarche. Pendant ces presque 3 années qui suivirent, vous n'avez vu en Sawada Tsunayoshi qu'un homme apte à accomplir vos basses besognes à votre place, sans que vous ayez à vous salir les mains. Malheureusement pour nous, à chaque fois le manque de preuve sur les lieux des crimes nous empêchait de vous soupçonner et d'intenter un procès en votre encontre. Mais la dernière mission que vous avez confiée à votre beau-fils a échoué et cette fois des preuves ont été trouvées.

Plus Uni parlait, et plus la respiration de Mukuro se faisait sifflante alors que ses yeux lançaient comme des éclairs à l'encontre des deux individus devant lui. Malgré tout, la jeune femme continua comme si de rien n'était alors qu'Hibari plaçait Tsuna entre les bras de deux hommes habillés de noir qui les avaient rejoint. La jeune femme sourit et sortit de nouveau de l'intérieur de sa veste plusieurs sacs en plastique. Dans l'un deux, il y avait un revolver. Dans l'autre un flacon contenant un liquide violet.

- Si vous doutez encore de la véracité de mes propos, l'arme que j'ai en ce moment même porte le blason de la famille Vongola et cette même arme porte aussi les empreintes de votre beau-fils. Quand au flacon de poison que nous avons là, nous en avons trouvé un similaire dans votre chambre personnel, plus précisément dans ce que j'appellerais votre collection personnel. Les substances qui composent le poison sont aussi uniques en leur genre ce qui attestent de son originalité. Devrais-je dire qu'il est en lui-même unique en son genre. Ce simple fait vous rend d'autant plus coupable au nom de la justice.

Souriant cette fois de satisfaction, Uni sortit un autre papier de sa veste, dont le bas était tamponné de rouge.

- Voici le mandat d'arrêt qui a été établi en votre encontre. Je vais donc me répéter. Rokudo Mukuro, veuillez déposer vos armes et vous rendre sans faire d'hist'

Un rire puissant l'interrompit et une main puissante la poussa dans le couloir.

- Partez d'ici tout de suite Dame Uni, c'est dangereux.  
- De quoi parlez v'

Uni n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hibari lui passa devant les yeux, s'écrasant contre le mur du couloir avant de tomber, un genou à terre, une main sur son ventre. Il se tourna vers elle rapidement et l'expression de son visage lui montra qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Ne perdez pas de temps. Protégez Tsunayoshi quoi qu'il vous en coûte !  
- Je… je vous envois de l'aide tout de suite.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et descendit précipitamment les escaliers, rejoignant les hommes à qui Hibari avait confié Tsunayoshi malgré son désir de le garder contre lui mais la situation avait soudainement empiré. Devant lui, Mukuro semblait une toute autre personne. Il se dégageait de lui une aura terrifiante amplifié par la lueur qui se dégageait de son œil rouge maléfique. Son sourire était carnassier, ses yeux ne reflétaient que folie. Son trident entre les mains, il semblait au maximum de ses capacités et prêt à en finir avec lui, comme en avait été sa volonté depuis le début. Hibari sourit, comme excité par l'idée du combat sanglant qu'il allait délivrer avec l'illusionniste. Les deux adversaires se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, la respiration sifflante et l'instant d'après, leurs armes s'entrechoquaient violemment et frénétiquement dans des tintements d'acier. Quand les armes se bloquaient l'un l'autre, ils frappaient avec leur jambe, établissaient une nouvelle distance avant de revenir à la charge et de frapper plus fort et plus vite. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hibari ne laisse tomber un genou à terre, exténué alors que du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie qui lui barrait le torse. Mukuro n'était pas en reste mais il était difficile pour le premier de lutter à la fois contre l'illusionniste et ses illusions. Celui-là même ne semblait avoir aucun scrupule à user de ses pouvoirs si c'était pour le battre et ainsi mettre fin à sa vie. Mais Hibari n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait juré de protéger Tsuna quoi qu'il lui en coûte. De protéger le garçon qu'il l'avait sauvé tant de fois auparavant qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Comme tout à l'heure, quand il avait été prisonnier du cerisier en fleurs. Il était vrai que leur vue l'avait toujours traumatisé depuis le meurtre de sa mère mais quand il avait rencontré Tsuna, le petit garçon pur et innocent qu'il avait été à l'époque lui avait permit de surmonter sa hantise et d'en ressortir grandit. Pour sa part, il n'avait rien pu faire jusqu'à maintenant pour le garçon. Il n'avait pas été capable de le retrouver alors qu'il avait été au prise de son ennemi pendant presque trois ans. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable du malheur du garçon. Il avait même encore du mal à croire au bonheur de leur retrouvaille, et surtout du fait que Tsuna s'était rappelé de lui et avait accepté son étreinte. Pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant. Désormais il ne faillirait plus. Il le protégerait, avec toute sa force et tout son amour. Il inspira profondément et leva un bras devant lui, faisant briller son tonfa à la lumière de la lune qui soudain envahit la pièce, chassant les ténèbres de Mukuro.

- L'emprise empreinte de terreur que tu avais sur Tsunayoshi prend fin ici Rokudo Mukuro.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra. Diras tu toujours la même chose une fois que je t'aurais embroché à ma lance ? lâcha Mukuro en éclatant de rire.

Hibari fronça les sourcils et d'un bond, se jeta sur Mukuro qui avait sa lance pointée dans sa direction. Hibari se baissa, évitant de justesse les pointes qui lui passèrent à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage, et lança son bras vers l'avant, la barre de son tonfa en direction du visage de Mukuro qui baissa les yeux vers lui en souriant avant de disparaître. Le jeune parrain ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et le petit hérisson sur son épaule émit soudain un petit cri. Il ignora la pluie d'aiguilles lancées dans sa direction qui n'était autre qu'une illusion et frappa en arrière sans même se retourner, son tonfa frappant l'abdomen de l'illusionniste. Au moment ou il se retourna, il sentit quelque chose éraflait son ventre et du sang gicla sur le sol alors qu'il reculait précipitamment. Il vit la lance du Mukuro lançait une nouvelle fois dans direction et cette fois il ne put l'éviter complètement. Il put dévier la trajectoire de la lance néanmoins l'une des pointes alla s'enfoncer dans son épaule gauche. Il poussa un cri de douleur et comprit qu'il ne réussirait pas à atteindre Mukuro, surtout si la lance restait planté dans son épaule. Bravant la douleur qui lui paralysait l'épaule, Hibari plongea la main dans son dos et quelques secondes après une détonation retentissaient dans la minuscule pièce. Mukuro cligna des yeux, se demandant si la douleur qu'il ressentait dans l'épaule était bel et bien réelle avant de lâcher son arme et de reculer, étourdi avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, une main sur son épaule ensanglanté. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit sa lance retombait à terre, et Hibari lui faire face, son bras valide tendu vers lui, son poing serré autour d'un revolver qu'il reconnu après l'avoir vu il y a quelques instants encore. C'était l'arme de Tsunayoshi.

- Ça, c'est pour tout ce que tu as fait à Tsunayoshi.

Hibari resta imperturbable alors que Mukuro semblait comme pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, ponctué de hoquet de douleur.

- Tu aurais du viser la tête Hibari.  
- Je comptais le faire. Mais malgré toute la haine que je te porte, je ne veux que le bonheur de Tsuna. Et je suis certain que malgré toute la rancœur qu'il te porte, tu tiens quand même une place dans son cœur.  
- Ne me fait pas rire. Il est impossible pour ce garçon d'éprouver ne serait qu'une once d'amour pour un homme qui à abusé de lui et l'a torturé..  
- Alors c'est que tu ne connaissais pas réellement Tsunayoshi en fin de compte. Tu devrais savoir que malgré tout, ce garçon à un cœur pur. Tu es celui qui lui a donné un foyer. Tu aurais pu le tuer mais tu l'as gardé auprès de toi. Voyais-tu vraiment en lui un membre de ta famille ? Faisais-tu cela par égard pour sa mère ? Ou pour des desseins plus sombre ? Je ne le sais pas et je t'avoue que je m'en moque éperdument. Dès à présent, vois simplement la sentence qui va t'être attribué.  
- La sentence ?

Mukuro cligna des yeux malgré le brouillard qui commençait à lui obscurcir la vue et vit soudain un homme habillé d'un uniforme blanc apparaître auprès d'Hibari, le soutenant par les épaules pour éviter que celui-ci ne s'écroule à terre, malgré sa fatigue. Autour de cet homme dont les yeux améthyste semblaient comme lire au plus profond de lui, étaient dessinés des tatouages en formes de triangles inversés. Il reconnut le nouvel arrivant après avoir maintes fois vu son visage dans les journaux comme étant Byakuran, le chef suprême de la famille Millefiore et commandant en chef du White Spell.

- Oya oya, alors tu ne mentais pas en disant que tu avais des amis influents hein ? réussit à articuler Mukuro dans une grimace.  
- Je vois que tu sais qui je suis. Cela nous fait gagner du temps. Rokudo Mukuro, votre refus d'obtempérer valide les chefs d'inculpations intentés en votre encontre. En cela, je vais procéder à votre arrestation. Messieurs…

Byakuran avait prononcé ses derniers mots comme avec rancœur alors qu'une brume glaciale envahissait la pièce, arrachant un frisson à chacun. Sur le pas de la porte, apparut alors deux personnages gigantesques, le corps complètement recouvert de bandage et la tête habillée d'un chapeau haut de forme noir, aussi vêtus d'un immense manteau de la même couleur. Mukuro frissonna en reconnaissant les gardiens de la fameuse prison Vendicare, d'où on disait qu'aucun criminel ne pouvait s'échapper.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'une date soit décidée pour votre procès, enchaîna Byakuran, vous allez être emprisonné à la prison Vendicare. Messieurs, veuillez l'emmenez.

Mukuro esquissa une grimace, mais ses yeux semblaient montrés qu'il s'était résigné à recevoir tôt ou tard un tel châtiment. Alors que les chaînes des gardiens Vendicare s'entouraient autour de lui, accentuant la douleur de sa blessure à l'épaule, il leva les yeux vers Hibari et eut un dernier sourire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, lui murmura t-il au milieu du bruissement des chaînes, si doucement qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre, dit lui que je suis désolé. Pour tout.

Les chaines recouvrirent son visage sur ses dernières paroles, et les gardiens Vendicare disparurent avec le corps enchainé de Mukuro sur signe d'approbation de Byakuran qui soutenait toujours Hibari dans ses bras. La bataille était terminée. Tsuna était désormais libérer de l'influence de Mukuro. Pourtant Hibari ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver comme une pointe de pitié envers celui qui allait purger sa peine dans l'une des pires prisons qui soit. Sa ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était surement trop fatigué.

**OOOooOOO**

Dehors, tous les hommes de Mukuro s'écroulèrent soudain à terre. Ken et Chikusa, arme au poing comprirent ce que cela signifiait et sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, durent rendre les armes devant un Gokudera satisfait et un Yamamoto rassuré. Accompagné d'Uni et de Dino, ils escortèrent leur chef soutenu par Byakuran vers leur manoir. L'agitation se dissipa, des arrestations eurent lieu et comme si il n'y avait eu qu'une simple émeute dans un quartier, tout revint doucement à la normale.

**OOOooOOO**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis que Tsuna s'était réveillé dans la demeure d'Hibari, et que celui-ci lui avait tout expliqué de ce qu'il s'était passé. Le fait qu'il l'avait recherché tout ce temps, qu'il était en réalité le prochain parrain d'une famille qui, contrairement à ce que l'on croyait, ne s'était pas effondré face à l'absence d'un parrain, mais s'était tout simplement momentanément retiré des affaires jusqu'à ce que le testament soit retrouvé, que son père était l'auteur du vol et semblait l'avoir fait pour protéger son fils du monde cruel de la mafia. Presque trois ans avaient passés depuis la mort du neuvième parrain et de son père, et désormais on ne parlait plus que de la plus grande alliance qui ait été conclu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Celle entre la famille d'Hibari et celle des Vongola. Tsuna avait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais quand un troupeau d'hommes, les larmes aux yeux, l'avait accueilli à son réveil en l'appelant Boss, il avait été bien forcé d'y croire. Et honnêtement il s'était senti heureux. Surtout que le premier visage qu'il avait vu à son réveil avait été celui d'Hibari.

Deux semaines avaient passés depuis son réveil. Il n'était que 10 heures du matin, mais il était habillé d'un costard blanc et il se regardait dans le miroir avec un œil dubitatif. Hibari, Nuts et Reboyama la bonne fée lui avait assuré que cette couleur lui irait à merveille mais il en doutait un peu. Il baissa les yeux vers sa cravate et la resserra un peu quand deux bras apparurent dans son champ de vision pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il rougit, sachant à qui appartenait ses bras, et se contenta de poser ses mains sur celle d'Hibari en rougissant, se décidant à lui poser la question.

- Kyo-chan…  
- Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y Tsu-kun ? demanda Hibari, le visage enfouie dans sa nuque.

Tsuna rougit devant le nouveau surnom affectueux que lui avait donné Hibari et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi du blanc ?  
- Du blanc ? Cette couleur te va bien et je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas porter une robe de mariée même si cette idée m'enchante réellement. Alors considère ce costume comme un compromis.

Tsuna se mit à rougir de plus belle et Hibari se régala de la teinte coquelicot de son adorable amant. Ce soir, allait être célébrer l'union des deux familles mais Hibari lui avait dit que de son point de vue, ce serait comme une cérémonie de mariage à laquelle il se promettrait l'un à l'autre. L'adolescent trouvait la situation extrêmement gênante mais en même temps il se sentait comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde et il savait que son amant pensait la même chose. Il retint soudain un gémissement quand il sentit les lèvres d'Hibari se déposait sur sa nuque, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que celui-ci avait profité de sa rêverie pour ôter sa cravater et desserrait le col de sa chemise, facilitant l'accès à son cou gracile. Tsuna aurait voulu se retourner afin de prendre son amant dans ses bras mais celui-ci maintenait sa position derrière lui, une main sur son torse, l'autre glissant dangereusement jusqu'à son entrejambe, d'où commençait à se faire sentir malgré lui le plaisir qu'il ressentait face à ses caresses.

- K… Kyo-chan. pas maintenant s'il te plaît…  
- Tu n'en as pas envie ? murmura Hibari en déposant un nouveau baiser sur la ligne de son menton, lui arrachant un frisson.  
- Ce… ce n'est pas ça. Mais le… le costume. Il va se salir.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à mettre la robe de mariée que j'ai fait préparer.  
- Quoi ?

Tsuna se retourna soudain, indigner et il sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse, si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser. Devant lui, Hibari lui souriait, une expression de tendresse sur son visage, alors qu'il posait sa main doucement contre sa joue.

- Je plaisantais, murmura t-il alors.

L'adolescent se sentit comme envahit par une vague de joie immense alors que les lèvres d'Hibari se joignait au sienne dans un baiser passionné qui aurait fait rougir même les plus expérimentés. Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser, liant leur langue en un ballet sensuel, suçant et léchant avec passion les lèvres de l'autre, leur main entreprenait de se déshabiller mutuellement. Tsuna, le corps fiévreux, parcourut des mains le corps puissant d'Hibari, s'y frottant avec désir, arrachant un sourire satisfait au ténébreux qui rompit leur baiser pour le regarder avec malice.

- Tu es devenu bien indécent Tsu-kun.  
- C'est de ta faute Kyo-chan. C'est parce que tu fais exprès de m'aguicher.  
- Qui aguiche qui hein ? Tu devrais voir l'expression que tu as ce moment même. N'importe qui succomberait face à un tel visage.

Hibari grimaça et poussa Tsuna, l'allongeant à terre, sa chemise complètement entrouverte laissant voir son corps svelte et laiteux.

- Tsu-kun. Jure-moi que tu ne laisseras personne d'autre que moi voir et dévorer ce corps indécent et aguicheur qui est le tien.

Le garçon rougit face aux allusions qui faisaient référence aux parties de son corps tremblantes de désir et le visage complètement rouge et fiévreux, il opina docilement de la tête, arrachant un sourire à Hibari qui se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, avant de marquer la ligne de son menton de nombreux baisers, glissant jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa nuque, la ligne de ses épaules, puis ses tétons dressés qu'il prit goulument en bouche l'un après l'autre, les humidifiant, les mordant, les faisant rouler entre ses lèvres, arrachant des gémissements à son jeune amant qui se tordait lascivement sous lui, accentuant plus encore son désir. En arrière-fond, un claquement se fit entendre mais aucun des deux hommes n'y prêta attention.

- K… Kyo-chan …

Hibari, les lèvres toujours serrés autour de l'un de ses tétons humides et rougis par l'assaut de ses taquineries, leva un regard interrogatif vers un Tsuna, les bras levé au dessus de lui, le visage aussi rouge d'une tomate, les yeux humides de plaisir.

- J…j'en veux plus… plus…

Ce fut comme si un éclair l'avait foudroyé sur place et qui le fit se figer instantanément. Il rougit lui-même devant l'audace du brun qui, tellement intimidé et gêné par ce qu'il venait de demander, semblait lutter entre l'envie de s'enfuir et de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, finit-il par déclarer avec un sourire.

Il se pencha vers ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser, beaucoup moins chaste que le précédant alors que ses mains ôtaient la boucle de sa ceinture et ôtaient le pantalon qui échoua plus loin dans la pièce après qu'Hibari l'eut balancé comme un tas de chaussette. Il se baissa vers son entrejambe, admirant le sexe tendu à travers le boxer noir dont il en effleura le bout, le tissu humide du sperme qui s'en écoulait. Tsuna se mordit le poignet pour s'empêcher de gémir alors qu'Hibari léchait son sexe dans sa longueur à travers le tissu tout en lui massant les testicules d'une main. Sachant que son adorable Tsuna ne se satisferait pas d'une telle caresse buccale, il se saisit du tissu qui recouvrait l'objet de sa convoitise et le glissa le long des cuisses humides du brun, lentement comme pour attiser l'impatience de son jeune amant. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. L'adolescent articula difficilement son nom plusieurs fois, la respiration haletante. Pendant un instant, il s'en voulut de torturer ainsi le garçon mais il savait que tout deux y prenait énormément de plaisir. Au final, leur plaisir ultime se conclurait par l'union de leur deux corps. Hibari se pencha vers le sexe de Tsuna, et le lécha de bas en haut avant de le prendre complètement en bouche, sa langue continuant sa caresse le long de la verge alors qu'il effectuait des va-et-vient tout du long. Tsuna ne put réprimer plus longtemps les gémissements de plaisir qu'il retenait depuis tout à l'heure, un spasme le parcourant soudain quand Hibari introduit un doigt en lui, faisant s'arquer son corps vers l'avant, enfonçant plus profondément son sexe à l'intérieur du fourreau humide qu'était sa bouche avant de jouir. Il rougit de plus belle alors qu'il sentait sa semence se répandre à l'intérieur de la bouche du ténébreux, qui s'écarta après l'avoir nettoyé consciencieusement, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. L'adolescent ne put détourner son regard de ses yeux azur, gémissant une fois de plus alors qu'un autre doigt rejoignait le premier à l'intérieur de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères Tsu-kun ? Souffla Hibari au creux de son oreille alors qu'un troisième doigt rejoignait les deux autres.

Tsuna voulut répondre mais une vague de plaisir qu'il connaissait bien l'envahit soudain, faisant couler des larmes sur sa joue alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadé. Hibari avait trouvé cet endroit si sensible près de la prostate à l'intérieur de son corps, et qui lui donnait à chaque fois l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir instantanément. Au milieu de ses gémissements, il posa ses yeux embués de larmes sur Hibari qui attendait sa réponse.

- Je veux… je te veux à l'intérieur de moi. Pas juste tes doigts Kyo-chan… je veux te sentir plus fort… plus profondément.

Cette déclaration fut celle qui finit par achever Hibari qui introduisit son sexe gonflé de désir à l'intérieur du corps de Tsuna qui se cambra sous l'assaut, plus violent qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Alors qu'il voulut se retirer, inquiet, il sentit les jambes du brun entourait ses hanches et le serrait plus fort, enfonçant plus profondément son sexe à l'intérieur de lui. Tsuna eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne lâcha pourtant pas sa prise, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Kyo-chan. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois. Mais… merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Merci de n'aimer que moi. Merci d'être là. Parce que tu sais…. Je

Hibari plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de Tsuna, le coupant net, avant de lui sourire à son tour, le visage trempé par la sueur.

- Je t'aime, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je te jure fidélité. Je jure de toujours te protéger. De rester auprès de toi quoi qu'il puisse arriver.  
- Je t'aime aussi Kyo-chan, murmura Tsuna au milieu de ses larmes en opinant de la tête.

Serrant ses bras autour de lui, Hibari comprit qu'il pouvait y aller et il se déplaça doucement à l'intérieur du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion. Très vite, le rythme lent gagna en intensité alors que ses hanches claquaient contre ses cuisses avec frénésie, et que leurs gémissements se firent plus coordonnés au fur et à mesure que leurs plaisirs s'en allaient croissant. Tsuna sentait qu'il mouillait de plus en plus, en témoignait le son humide qui résultait de chaque nouvelle intrusion du sexe d'Hibari en lui. Le ténébreux souleva les jambes du brun par les cuisses afin de faciliter ses mouvements, et il rougit quand Tsuna finit par tenir ses cuisses lui-même. La vue d'un Tsuna écartant ses jambes alors qu'il était en lui finit de l'achever définitivement et il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas jouir instantanément. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Il voulait encore sentir la chaleur brulante de Tsuna, sa moiteur, son intimité autour de lui se contractait sous l'effet du désir tout comme Tsuna voulait continuait de sentir le sexe d'Hibari en lui, l'empalant continuellement avec passion et désir brulant, ses lèvres effleurait sa peau brulante, sa langue léchait les perles de sueur. Mais plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus leurs pensées se faisaient de plus en plus impures, accentuant leur plaisir et dans un même gémissement rauque, ils s'arquèrent l'un contre l'autre et se répandirent, l'un éjaculant sur son partenaire, l'autre à l'intérieur de son partenaire. La respiration saccadée, le corps recouvert de sueur, Hibari se laissa glisser contre Tsuna avec un sourire et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, scellant de nouveau leur amour datant depuis leur enfance, la croix autour du cou du brun brillant soudain d'un éclat particulier, comme pour rappeler le jour de cette union et celui de leur première rencontre.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Derrière la porte, Gokudera et Yamamoto, rougissant tout les deux, sursautèrent quand ils se rendirent compte que les gémissements avaient cessés de pleuvoir. Yamamoto leva les yeux vers son ami et eut un sourire amusé.

- Cette fois tu crois qu'on peut entrer ?

**_Et ainsi, Hibari et Tsuna vécurent heureux ensemble et eurent beaucoup de jours heureux…_**

**FIN**

**_

* * *

_**Et voilà, l'histoire est malheureusement terminée. Terminée ? Et bien non, à présent, il ne manque plus que le bonus. Que vous réservera t-il ? Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Et pour ceux qui se poserait la question quand aux dernières paroles de Take à la fin du chapitre, alias Yamamoto Takeshi, il est venu spécialement ici avec Hayato, le fougueux gardien de la tempête pour vous apporter la petite précision !

- Hmm hmm. Bien Take, pourquoi avoir dit, je cite : Cette fois tu crois qu'on peut entrer ?  
- Bah Gokudera et moi on devait parler avec Tsunayoshi-kun et quand on est entré dans sa chambre, il était étendu par terre et le boss lui faisait quelques gâteries voilà tout.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Tu nous as vus ? Non… Tu as vu le corps nu de Tsu-kun ?  
- Boss, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Euh.. Attendez ! On peut vous expliquer on…  
- Je vais vous mordre à mort !  
- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ! On rend l'antenne! A vous les studios ! Et à la prochaine pour le bonus ! Ciaossu !


End file.
